Taken
by N.V.9
Summary: Minato is one of the fastest shifters alive. Yet he is unable to stop himself and his son from being taken to another place as he is forced to breed more like himself, against his will, for fear of losing his youngest son. Now his youngest son is on a mission to save his kind.
1. Chapter 1

**1**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story. **

"Minato, wake your son so he can eat." Kushina called from their cave like kitchen.

"Alright." Minato said as he gave Naruto one last lick to clean his fluffy ear. "You're done."

"Thanks Daddy." the four year old smiled as he nuzzled against him before running to his mother.

With a smile gracing his lips, Minato whistled as he walked toward his third oldest child's, Deidara, room. This morning his son had turned fifteen, which was the age that all of their kind went into heat. It would be best if Deidara was alway from others of their kind, until the worse of the heat passed. Tomorrow would be best to let him around others. Today, his son would be wishing to scratch the itch that Minato knew to be unbearable. He remembered his first heat. Family was okay to be around, but not others. The heat ruled their lives on their first day. The day after their first heat, their bodies would be defined for life, either as as submissive or a dominate. Minato was hoping Deidara would be a dominant, but knew it could go either way.

Knocking on his son's door he waited for Deidara to call out. When he got nothing, Minato grinned and pushed open the wooden door. The first thing that registered was the smell. Not only did it carry Deidara's sent but that of another. With a frown marring his face, he pushed open the object blocking his path and gasped.

In his son's bed sleeping was Deidara and, what was apparently an equally naked, Itachi. Their bodiess showing just exactly what had happened between them and had happened for some time before they passed out themselves.

"Not again!" Minato shouted turning around to search for his youngest son. "Naruto! Naruto where are you!"

"Right here Daddy!" Naruto shouted running from the kitchen with a sausage in his hand.

Grabbing his son under his armpits, Minato lifted him until they were eye level. "Naruto, promise me you will never grow up." how many times had he said these exact words with different names?

"Okay Daddy." Naruto nodded as he munched on his breakfast.

"Kushina we're going for a walk." Minato said as Naruto wrapped his legs around his waist and one arm around his neck.

"Bye Mama!"

"Minato, not again." Kushina sighed following them to the door. "This is the forth time. What about breakfast?"

Without bothering to reply to Kushina's laughing grin, he stalked out of their home and ran into his second oldest child, Kyuubi, and his very pregnant mate, Shukaku.

"Hey Daddy-"

"Not talking to you." Minato growled as he nodded and kissed both of their foreheads before walking on. His golden tail swishing angrily behind him.

"What's going on?" Kyuubi asked his mother when she joined them outside and watched Minato stalk off with a happily talking Naruto in his arms.

"Itachi snuck into the house last night." Kushina grinned, motioning for them to come in for breakfast.

"Oh." Kyuubi chuckled. "Doesn't he know you let them in?"

"Not a chance." Kushina laughed. "Shukaku, you look lovely today. Kyuubi go wake your brother and my new son-in-law."

"Yes Mama."

"Minato-" Fugaku called out when the golden haired man walked passed his family's home. However, Minato did not feel inclined to speak to any of the many Uchiha's standing about or training for the hunts. "Where are you going?"

"From the way he's walking to the way he has his youngest child, I'd say someone claimed his Deidara this morning." Madara concluded.

"Damn you Uchihas'!" Minato growled over his shoulder as he kept going.

"And from the sounds of it, he was claimed by one of ours." Izuna laughed.

"Or more like yours Fugaku, where is Itachi?" Madara asked

"I'll tell you where he is!" Minato shouted as he stalked back toward them. "You're son is in my son's room!"

"How do they keep breaking in?" Izuna asked as he picked up his own son Kagami, who was just a few years older then Naruto.

"I don't know." Minato sighed as he tightened his hold on Naruto to keep him from trying to scramble down to play with his best friend Sasuke, who Minato thought, more than likely his baby would end up with for life.

"First there was your oldest daughter Fuuka-"

"That bastard Sora." Minato growled as he thought fondly of his son-in-law who had already given him one grand child, Moegi and had help create his second one that would be born in a few months.

"Then you had your second oldest child Kyuubi-"

"Damn that blonde Shukaku." Minato sniffed, even if he loved his second son-in-law, who carried his third granchild, he couldn't believe that his house was invaded by a submissive of all people!

"Now you have your third oldest Deidara-"

"Who I suspect your rotten Uchiha planted his seed within already." There was no doubt that Deidara was a submissive. Itachi was too dominate to be taken by anyone. Soon he'd have a fourth granchild. He knew he'd love Itachi again once he was over his little snit.

"It's only a matter of time for Naruto-"

"Like hell it is." Minato growled again as he tightened his hold enough to stop Naruto from struggling anymore. "Stupid Uchiha for having children!" Minato shouted at Fugaku.

"Minato-" Madara tried to sound serious but his grin made that impossible.

"Damn you too!"

"What did I do? I'm only the uncle."

"You're related to them!" Minato huffed. "I'm going."

"At least your load is smaller this time." Izuna called from behind him as Naruto waved good-bye to all of them over his shoulder.

That it was. The first time it had happened, Minato had carried Kyuubi, Deidara, and a newly born Naruto down the street. The second time it was just Deidara and Naruto.

"Daddy, are we going to sit by the river?" Naruto asked as he rested his head against Minato's shoulder.

"Yes." Minato nodded as he rested his own head against his mini clone. God, all of his children were growing up. Maybe he and Kushina should have another. Maybe four wasn't enough. Even if his children lived close by, Minato still felt like he was losing them all. It would be eleven more years before Naruto would go into heat and leave.

"Daddy?" Naruto said after a long silence.

"Yes pup?" Minato whispered as he ran one hand down Naruto's still fluffy golden tail. In time, Naruto would lose the fuzziness that came with being a child and gain the more defined tail of all adult wolves.

"I love you."

"I love you too-" Minato wasn't sure what it was that made him realize he wasn't alone. The only thing he knew was that something was coming fast. "Naruto don't let go." he ordered and fell to all fours, his body shifting into his animal form. Doing as told, Naruto tightened his legs around his father's now fur covered waist and his arms around his neck. On instinct, he buried his head into Minato's chest and stayed as still as possible as his father ran.

Speed was Minato's greatest strenght, but whatever was following him was catching up fast. No matter which way he ran, he was always cut off and sent another way. It didn't take long for him to realize they were pushing him farther from his home.

With a last ditch effort, Minato gathered up his strenght and jumped high into a tree. Before he could touch the branch with his outstretched claws, he was slammed from the side by another.

Falling hard to the ground, Minato landed so as not to hurt Naruto. Slowly the other things began to circle him, each of them red eyed and full of scales. With a growl, Minato slowly stood and prepared for an attack. In a flash they were on him, biting and slashing.

Through it all, Naruto made no sound, but Minato knew his son must have been beyond fear and if not for the trust that he had in his father, his son would most likely have dropped and ran.

Blood oozed down his face and side. His sight was losing focus and his body was growing tired. This wasn't good. Whatever these things were, they were strong and swift. They struck before Minato realized they had.

He wouldn't let them take his son. Gathering the last of his energy, Minato let out the loudest howl he could before he was cut off.

As Fugaku turned to say good-bye to his uncles he heard what could not be mistaken for anything else.

Without a look he and his uncles charged toward the way Minato had disappeared to and it wasn't long before they found the constantly changing trail and the last place Minato and his son once stood. In their place was the signs of a battle, blood mixed with the destruction of the landscape. What wasn't there was the two shifters.

"Fugaku, check the clan and send others to search. Izuna with me." Madara said quietly as he took the lead.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

Minato felt the floor shift underneath him. Going back and forth, up and down. He tried to open his eyes to find out where he was but his eyes wouldn't open. When he felt a small warm body beside him, he forced himself to turn. Naruto was safe, that was good, he thought as he tugged the small child close and drifted off again.

When he woke next, his head was covered by a cloth and his arms and legs where chained together. "Naruto?" he called trying to move around. With a grunt he fell to his side and landed against something metal. Reaching up with his hands, he felt the metal bars holding him hostage. "Naruto!"

He tried to take the cloth off of his head, but his fingers seemed to be stuck together. What was going on?  
"Daddy?" Naruto called toward his right. Quickly, Minato moved toward his son, falling as he went, until he reached more bars.

"Naruto can you hear me?"

"Daddy, I can't see." Naruto said shuffling closer. "Something is around me."

"It'll be okay pup." Minato whispered as he leaned as far into the bars as he could. Feeling Naruto's soft hair against his own face, Minato sighed. He wanted to pull his son into his laps and tell him it would be okay. He wanted to protect his child but everything seemed to be against them.

Hours later, he heard the sound of metal sliding against the floor and the soft footprints followed by louder ones.

Growling as the thing stopped in front of his cage, Minato tensed.

He heard the sound of voices, but he wasn't sure what they were saying. Their words made no sense to his ears. Their speech was gibberish.

The two males, for they could not be anything but with their scents, continued on and finally one called out toward the way they came.

Moments later, Minato's world went dark once again.

"Daddy?" Naruto shook his father's sleeping shoulders. "Daddy, wake up." he whined as he bit at his father's golden ears. Naruto ears would have been the same if not for the tip of red on his right ear. Mama had called that her kiss mark. The only symbol on him that showed he was her baby. With fear eating at him, Naruto reached out and tugged on his father's ear, digging in his teeth as hard as he could.

"Ouch." His father sighed as he slowly opened his eyes. "Naruto, stop. I told you not to wake Daddy up with bitting."

"But you wouldn't wake up. I tried for hours!" Naruto whined as he buried his head in the older man's chest. "I want to go home Daddy. I want Mama."

"Home?" Minato frowned as he remembered everything, or the pieces of when he was awake. Where were he and his son now? "Are you alright Naruto?"

"I'm naked," Naruto whispered, "and I did a pee pee on the floor."

"That's okay. It was an accident." Minato would have laughed at his son's heartbreaking expression at those words if not for their predicament. "Daddy did pee pee when he was young too."

"Daddy, you can't be young, you're my Daddy!" Naruto frowned, unable to see his Daddy as anything but what he was. "Where is Mama? Is she coming here too?"

"No, she's going to wait for us at home." Minato answered, hoping he was right, as he ran his hands over Naruto's form to check for any injuries. He couldn't bare for Kushina to be here too. To be locked away in this place. "We're on an adventure, just by ourselves."

"I don't like this 'venture." Naruto said looking around. "How come we're stuck in here?"

"I don't know." Minato said as he stood with his son in his arms. Like always, Naruto instictively wrapped his tiny body around Minato's bigger form and held on. For that small act, Minato was glad that their youngs, once born, knew to hold on and could hold on for hours, days even, without ever letting go.

Looking around, he saw rocks and fake trees that looked like real ones, what were they? The light above reminded him of the sun but was not. He saw water running from one end to the other slowly and more fake plants. The only scents were his and Naruto's and nothing more. It was like the cage was made to replicate the real forest. It was big, with enough room to house twenty shifters comfortably, and still it felt suffercating.

"It smells funny." Naruto said taking a sniff.

"It smells fake." Minato answered him as he walked around the layout of the cage. The bars could be seen peeking out from behind trees and rocks. Walking closer, Minato heard a small buzzing sound that seemed to vibrate off of them. With a frown he picked up a small pebble and tossed it at the bar. To his shock, a bright light flashed and the rock seemed to smoke before falling into the stream.

Moving toward the center of the cage, Minato sat on boulder and buried his face in Naruto's neck. Silently he prayed that they would be okay. That his mate and his other children were okay. He prayed so hard he knew someone had to have heard him.

Hours went by, before Naruto fell alseep in his arms. With tired eyes, Minato looked around. Not wishing to close his eyes in fear of ending up somewhere else without his baby, he sat in silence with Naruto's breathing the only sound. When the light dimmed and went off, Minato simply looked up. Was this meant to be their sun then? Was it night already?

Closing his eyes he thought of his small family. Kushina with her whispers of wanting another child. Minato wanted one as well. They had wanted to wait until Naruto was old enough not to completely rely on them. All of his children were five to six years apart. They had planned it that way. Shifters could bare a child after two years, but they wanted to wait longer, gaining the time that would have been lost otherwise had their children been born closer.

Fuuka with her wise beyond her years wit. His oldest child, and only daughter, knew what she wanted. She had told Minato she would mate with Sora when it was her turn to change over. Minato had went about locking her away from the boy and had basically cried when he found the young male in his daughter's room. He remembered stalking out of the house with his other children and then coming back to hug his daughter and his newest son.

Kyuubi with his dominating nature and his demand for things to go his way. Before Kyuubi's heat, he was small and thin. Many assumed he would have been submissive for the way he thought and acted but after...after was another story. Kyuubi changed and grew in all the right places. He became stronger and his voice became deeper. His oldest son could put many of the other males to shame. Kyuubi was now taller then he was and was way too protective of his mate Shukaku, one of two blondes in the Sabaku's family.

Now his third oldest child was mated to Itachi of all people. Minato didn't even know Itachi had found his child attractive. He never saw either boy speaking to one another. Itachi was only spoken of by Deidara if the raven did something that outshined him the few times they did something in common. Itachi was a true dominant. He was silent and watchful. He demanded respect that others had taken years to gain. That didn't change even after his heat two years ago. Much to everyone's amusement, Itachi became more so. Minato had always wondered why Fugaku's oldest son never took a mate. He supposed he knew now.

Now he had Naruto left. He knew one day his baby would cross over as well. Everyone knew he would end up with Sasuke. Those two were two sides of one coin. Not to mention Sasuke was telling everyone that Naruto was his and would stay his when they got old and Naruto carried his babies. Minato always found that amusing. It amused him that Sasuke thought, just because he was a Uchiha, he would be dominant. It never crossed his little mind that he would be a submissive. Like everyone else, minus Minato, he assumed Naruto would be the sub in their relationship, even if he wasn't sure what a relationship really meant besides living together and popping out babies.

Minato had a feeling Naruto was anything but a submissive, but then again he was the father and had thought the same for all his children. Deidara proved him wrong and maybe Naruto would too.

With a sigh, Minato let his eyes close and tried to rest. When he finally did drift off he dreamt of things that made no sense, some of which scared him and then one woke him. He couldn't remember what they were about, he just knew he woke up crying.

He still sat in the same position. His son was still sleeping in his arms. His world was still shaken up.

Minato wasn't sure how much time had passed. The light went on and off whenever it wished. Naruto had woken up hungry, but with no food to offer, his child had to suffer in silence as his body demanded food. Both were beyond themselves with thirst but Minato wasn't going to trust the stream. He wasn't going to trust anything within the cage.

As he rested near the boulder, Naruto seemed to sniff around, never going to far. He could tell his son wanted to explore but fear kept him close.

When the sound of footsteps was heard, Naruto ran to his lap and held on tightly. Minato watched with narrowed eyes and growled a warning.

"Don't." he heard. The speaker sounded thick, as if he wasn't used to speaking their tongue. His own stumbling on that one word.

Moments passed before the speaker was revealed. A male with blue scales and yellow eyes appeared next to others, one that was completely black and one that was completely white. Between them was a silent female of his kind, just as bare as he was. He knew the others weren't wolves. Their bodies were of a spieces not his own.

"Who are you and what do you want with us?" Minato demanded. He watched the green and white males turn to face eachother, exchanging a few words in another language before speaking to the blue male.

"I...Kisame, Zetsu Black, Zetsu White." Kisame said tripping over his words.

"Why are we here?" Minato asked moving Naruto to cling onto his back.

"Breed." Kisame answered after the other two exchanged more words. "You make more...like you." he finally got out.

"Breed?"  
"You make more...Master...wishes...it...If not do...child dies." Kisame seemed to speak only after the other two conversed. Why did they not just speak to him themselves? Why use Kisame, who's tongue seemed to break over little words making it harder to understand?

"Wh-what?" Minato froze, rage burning through his blood. He felt his eyes begin to change as his claws and fangs grew.

"Not fight...you die fast... child breeds." Kisame smirked. "This Anko... she mate you."

"And if I don't?" Minato snarled, itching to shift and attack.

"Child dies. You sleep... child not...wake."

"I would kill you before you touch him!"

"No, you first to...die." Kisame chuckled. "You die...child dies...one of...you die. If not do...as told...one...not...speak more words...ever."

Minato felt the power easing off of the three. It came off them so casually that he knew they had more behind them. What he felt, had to have been almost nothing. If he bred with the female, he would be going against his own mate, if he didn't, they would kill Naruto or him and force Naruto to breed. Whatever he did, it would go against him.

"You not move." Kisame ordered as he touched the bars from the other side. Minato waited for the light to appear and hurt him, but he was proven wrong. The bars simply split apart, leaving enough room for Anko to walk in before closing behind her. "Breed." Kisame ordered before he and the other two left.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

Minato waited for Anko to make a noise or move from her place beside the bars. "Can you speak my language?" he asked her, not moving closer.

"Speak it, not good." Anko whispered as she sat and pulled her knees to her chest. "Not speak it for too many years. Long time since I speak it."

"How long have you been here?"

"Many years. Not know when I not here. Child when I come, older I think." she gestured with a finger to Naruto peeking over his shoulder. "I now twenty... or older, not remember. Caught Papa, kill Mama, take me."

"Why are they trying to breed us?" Minato asked as he pulled Naruto to his chest and sat back down. His child never made a sound as he turned to face the lone female.

"Make..." she frowned as she tried to think of the word, "pets for war. Man want us breed. young grow and fight, win war for man."

"So he wants us to create his army?" Minato frowned. "How does he plan to do that with just two of us?"

"Start small, grow big. Not easy to get us." Anko shrugged.

"So we're the base of his army?" Minato growled. How many young was he supposed to create? Hundreds? Thousands? Even if he did mate with Anko, there was no way her body would be able to carry more then then young so close together. Births were difficult and took at least two years to recover from. Ten young was the most any female could hold within her with two years break in between. After that it would take a long time for her body to mend itself. Was the man expecting him to mate with his young as well? Minato thought angrily.

"Base? I not understand?"

"We will be the parents of everyone to grace his army. The main couple." Minato explained. Was this going to be Naruto's fate as well? Not if Minato could help it.

"Yes, parents." Anko nodded as she met his gaze fully on. "Best learn words of man, easy to know what say them. Know what they want."

"I know what they want."

"Advantage to you then. You know, you understand, you escape." Anko whispered. "I teach you."

"Why haven't you escaped?" Minato questioned as hope grew within him.

"I nothing live for." Anko stated sadly. "You do."

Minato wanted to argue her statement. He wanted to tell her not to give up, to continue on, but he knew his words would fall on deaf ears. "I'm Minato, this is my youngest son Naruto."

"Anko." she smiled as she got up and moved closer. "I teach you now?"

"Yes."

X~x~X

Minato wasn't sure how long they had been left alone for. Their days were mixed with nights and their nights with days. Time seemed to stand still for them as they spoke and learned. Their food was limited to small fruits that were growing on one of the only real plants within the cage and their water was the stream that Anko said was safe.

Naruto had grown used to being bare and no longer seemed to stare in confusion as he looked from his own body to Minato's and then finally Anko's.

In the back of his mind he knew he was expected to breed, but Minato was pushing it off as much as possible. He couldn't be unfaitful to the one he loved. His mate was his everything.

"They will come soon." Anko said speaking in the other's tongue. She had decided that in order for them to learn, they would speak in the nonshifters words for the majority of their time.

Slowly Minato found them speaking his own tongue less and less until even Naruto no longer seemed to understand the old words.

How long had they been here? Looking at his son, Minato tried to decide the lenght of time. Did Naruto look older? Did he grow? Had he always been that tall? Had his hair always been that long or his tail... His tail was losing the fuzz, he noticed. The way his tail looked made him around seven or eight. How had he never noticed this?

"Why do you say that, Anko?" Naruto questioned as splashed in the stream.

"Because I know. They will expect young."

"We have tried but I could not, nor could you." Minato said meeting her gaze. "We can not claim eachother."

"They will punish us." Anko said without heat. Almost as if she was used to it.

"They can try but-"

"Minato, do you not remember their words of before? They will hurt Naruto and anything we do will not sway them. We aren't a problem to them. We are pawns."

"If they are so strong why don't they breed?" Naruto asked faintly remembering the three things that had brought Anko to them. He remembered them big and scary but little else. Like all things his memory of when he arrived was fading.

He remembered his old family before he was brought to his new home. He and his Daddy tried talking about them, but in the end they gave up when they both realized how much it hurt to remember them, how much it hurt his Daddy to remember them.

"They can not. They were experimented on and as a result they have become stertile. There is another. His name is Kakuzu. He is even stronger then the other three." Anko said. "Let us hope we do not see him."

Like Anko had predicted, they arrived.

"Do you search for something?" She asked them as she rested near a fake tree. Minato had Naruto standing behind him and crouched down just in case.

"The young." Kisame answered as his eyes narrowed. "Where is it?"

"There is none." Minato said. He smirked when he saw how much he surprised them by answering.

"So you will risk your son's life?" Kisame chuckled. "I have been wanting to play."

"You will not touch him." Minato snarled, his body changing.

"How fun." Zetsu Black grinned as the other Zetsu moved toward the right.

"Stay down Naruto." Minato told his son as he completed his change. His wolf form growing and and stretching. It had been a while since he used this form. It felt so wrong to use it in a place like this.

"Don't leave me out." Anko smirked and shifted into a dark purple black wolf. Like one, the Zetsus' attacked them. One going for Anko and the other for Minato. Neither of the shifters had a chance once the Zetsus' got them.

"Interesting." Kisame said boredly as he walked passed the struggling wolves and stood over Naruto's frozen form. "You did not do as asked, wolf. What did you expect to happen? I would not hold to my threat?" Reaching down, he grasped Naruto at the scruff of his neck. "You have one year to make a young. If none appear, this one will appear in pieces." With that Kisame left with Naruto dangling in the air. As soon as he walked outside of the bars, both Zetsus' followed quickly.

Minato tried to run after them. He tried to stop them but he was too slow. He watched in agony as his baby was taken away from his sight. Shifting back to his human form he screamed for his son. He promised them whatever they wanted so long as Naruto was returned.

"Minato," Anko whispered from behind him once he went silent and fell to his knees. "I know you do not love me nor I you, but for your son, I will make a child with you."

"Alright." Minato nodded, turning to face her. "Alright."


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story. **

Minato watched in stunned fascination as Anko's body twitched and stretched with the young wishing to be born. He watched as she panted in the corner, and like all females and submissive males, alone and in her animal form as she prepared her body to bring forth the new life.

They had mated constantly nonstop for what felt like a week to make sure she would grow with child. After that, they had stayed away from one another as they thought about what was to be the result of their coupling. He had betrayed Kushina in the worst way possible. He had tossed her bond with himself away, but it was all for Naruto. That is what he told himself as he forced his body to mount Anko's.

Now six months later, the young was ready to be born. In another six, his son would be returned to him. He would see his baby again.

Anko's soft groan of pain brought Minato's attention back to her. She rested on her side, her paws trying to claw at the ground and her tail was so still as if it were not part of her. Her tongue hung out of the side of her mouth as she panted and whined again.

He had never seen a birth. No female or submissive male wanted to be seen in this stage in life. Minato had asked Kushina why that was. No males had a good enough answer. Kushina's response was, 'Because males are useless in this process, we rather do it by ourselves'. Minato wasn't sure if that were true, but since he had no other answer, it seemed to fit.

Anko didn't have the courtsey of hiding away. There was no place private enough to cover her. Minato had told her he would turn away, but once it had started, he turned back. Anko didn't seem to notice or care at this moment anyway. He was glad he had never seen Kushina give birth. Had he known the pain Anko seemed to go through, he would have stopped with his first child.

When Anko shifted her hind legs, he knew it was finally time. Her pants increased for a few seconds before she seemed to stop breathing. Was it natural for a body to go so still? Shouldn't it be moving in a time like this? Minato wanted to ask but kept his mouth shut. Moments passed before Anko took another shuddering breath. Again, she repeated the process. This went on a few more times before the newborn came sliding free of her body covered in blood and other liquids.

With wide eyes, Minato watched as Anko moved her body enough to begin licking at the slimy young dark colored wolf. Never in his life would he had thought that new borns looked like this or that mothers cleaned them with their own tongue. Was it even natural? He knew all shifters were born as wolves and only when they turned six months old would they be able to take on their human form. For those six months, their mothers would be in the same form.

As Anko cleaned it, the young began to whine and whimper. It's body twisting awkwardly as it tried to move. Once it was clean enough, Anko used her nose and turned it on to it's belly.

To Minato's shock, she layed back down and started the process again. What? Minato couldn't believe this. She was having another? It was rare for shifters to have more then one at a time. It was hard on their bodies to carry one let alone two. Was he going to gain another child after this one as well? How many would she bare him?

Moments later another dark colored young slid free of her body. As she cleaned this one, Minato's eyes returned to the first one. He wanted to go closer to see the children he had created but he remembered when Kushina had finished giving birth. He was allowed to bring her food and water but not touch or go near the newborn until it was at least two weeks old. Would Anko be the same?

Though it pained him to know that it wasn't Kushina that gave birth to his young, Minato couldn't hide the joy that came with being a father again. What would Naruto say about his younger siblings? He was no longer the baby anymore.

When Anko shifted again, Minato thought she would birth another, but instead she went about cleaning herself up. Once done, she moved her young closer and placed them near her belly. With a sigh she rested her head on the ground and closed her eyes.

For hours, it seemed, Minato watched the two newborns as they fed and then slept curled into eachother's bodies as Anko's own body surrounded them. He couldn't yet tell if they were male, female or both. Their scents weren't yet defined enough to smell over the child birth or Anko's own stronger scent.

Finally, one day, Anko turned her gaze to acknowledge him. With a tilt of her head she motioned for him to come closer. Was it two weeks already? Minato didn't care, quickly he walked toward the two sleeping young and crouched beside them. With slow movments, as to not startle Anko, he reached out one hand and ran it down their fuzzy bodies. One would be the same color as Anko and the other seemed as if it would be black in color. Meeting her gaze, he waited for permission to pick them up.

When she nodded, Minato grasped the oldest of the two, the one that would take after its mother and lifted it. Placing one hand under it's bottom, he held it's neck with the other. A female. He had another daughter. Bringing her closer to his face, he rubbed his scent into her body so that she would know him. Gently he put her back down and picked up the other. A boy. So he had both. Doing the same for him, Minato sat crossed leg and kept him and picked up his daughter again.

"They will need names." he said to Anko, unable to look away from his young getting comfortable in his laps. Anko made a soft bark of agreement. "What should we name them? I have not thought of a name for any child. Not even for my own." Minato frowned. Anko made another bark, sounding as if she was laughing at him. "I was too in awe to think properly." he defended himself. "As I am now. Even if we did not want this, they are beautiful and I will not regret them." Minato told her as he met her quiet gaze. "I will name them, but I must think on it." he told her.

Anko nodded and motioned for them to be put back, doing as told, Minato sighed as he watched his young move to suckle again.

After that, Minato was never too far from either of the two. Even if the cage wasn't the big, he did not leave their side unless he had to. "I have decided." He told Anko as she gave his daughter her daily grooming. "She will be named Tou and he will be named Haku."

Anko nodded showing her acceptance of the names, not even bothering to fight him. For that Minato was happy.

When both of his children began to leave Anko's side and explore, Minato knew it was almost time to bring back his own child. Many times he found his eyes straying toward the way he knew the door was in hopes of seeing his son again. He wanted to scream out that they had created two more lives. He wanted to demand they bring Naruto. He waited, even as he cared for his young, for Naruto's return.

He wondered if they would take the twins. He begged that they wouldn't, but if it were a choice between his son and them, Minato wasn't sure which he would choose.

When Tou and Haku shifted for the first time, Minato knew Naruto would be returned. As babies, both kept the color of their fur and dark eyes. Haku was paler but both were very beautiful. He wondered what they would look like when older.

"Soon, Minato." Anko smiled at him as she held Tou and licked and nipped at her fuzzy ear, causing the child to giggle.

In his own arms, Haku played with his tiny tail, biting it and then licking it before doing it again. His ears flickering as Minato ran his fingers over them.

Again, like Anko predicted, the three returned. Kisame simply nodded his approval as he caught sight of the two sleeping shifters resting near Anko.

"We did as asked, now where is my son?" Minato demanded as he moved to stand in front of his children.

"Zetsu White, bring forth the little blonde." Kisame said.

Moments later Naruto was brought back unconscious as Zetsu White carried him.

"Move back." Kisame ordered and waited until Minato did as told. Minato wasn't going to fight them. His son was in his sights again. He wouldn't lose him. When the bars opened and Naruto was placed inside, he couldn't stop himself from running at him. Picking up Naruto in his arms, he never noticed the three leaving.

Running a trembling hand down Naruto's tan face, Minato smiled as tears fell from his eyes. Running his gaze over Naruto's body he checked for any wounds but found none. His baby seemed to be okay.

When Naruto woke, he was still in Minato's arms. The older blonde unable to stop watching him.

"Daddy?" the older male heard his son say.

"Yeah." Minato smiled and then laughed as Naruto threw himself into his arms.

"I've missed you." Naruto cried unable to let go.

"I've missed you too pup." Minato whispered into Naruto's neck. "They didn't hurt you?"

"No, they locked me in a smaller cage with a tiny bed." Naruto answered. "They only came once a day and gave me food and water. I never saw them besides that. When they came and got me, he said I was a big brother now..."

"Yeah." Minato nodded again. Turning his gaze toward Anko and his, now awake, young, Minato waited for a reaction of some kind. Instead, Naruto just looked at them as they gazed back. All three not moving. "Naruto?"

"They're tiny." his son whispered.

"They will grow." Anko promised. "You are not angry?"

"No." Naruto shook his head. "I'm a big brother." He smiled and much to Minato's relief, his son got up and moved to their side. "Hi babies, I'm Naruto." he said as he knelt beside them.

"They can't talk yet," Anko smiled gently as she picked up Haku and placed him in Naruto's arms. "but this is Haku and Tou. Haku is the baby now."

"Hello Haku. I was a baby too, but I'm not anymore." Naruto smiled as he held the little boy eye level. "I'll be a good big brother."

As he continued to talk to Haku and Tou, Minato turned his gaze to Anko and smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story. **

It wasn't long before Tou and Haku were running everywhere. Both of them, unknown to another life, accepted this one easily. Much to Minato's delight, Naruto loved them endlessly. The twins loved him back just as much. Both were always one step behind Naruto, copying everything that he did. When he slept, they slept, if they weren't tired they played with Naruto's tail as he unconscioulsy moved it back and forth.

Both of them seemed to love Naruto's right ear. Minato watched with amusement as they fought amongst themselves to see who would chew on the red tipped ear. Tou seemed to always win their fights. Naruto just laughed and told Haku that one day he'd beat his sister.

Minato would never have chosen this life, but without it, he wouldn't have his twins. He missed his old family. He tried not to think of them, but he missed them. He sometimes wondered if he was replacing his own family with his new one. He didn't love Anko as he loved Kushina, but he had come to care for her. She never demanded more then that. And for that he was thankful

It surprised all of them when footsteps were heard making their way toward them again. Naruto pushed Haku and Tou behind him and told them not to move. Minato and Anko placed themselves in front of all three of them.

"Well, I see no new young running about." Kisame said as he glanced lazidly around. "So I've come with another request."

Minato said nothing as he glared at the lone man.

"You will mate with Anko again and give Master another child. If you do not, we will break your son." Again they would use Naruto, Minato thought with hate. "Not only that, you will also mate with this female." with a flick of his fingers, another male, not either of the Zetsus', came forth, dragging another female behind him. "Toss her in Kakuzu." Kisame ordered.

When the new female entered their cage, Kakuzu turned and left. "Give us more young and your son will stay alive. Give us none and we will take him and kill him only after we take his sperm forcefully from his body and place it in others. Maybe even those two will get lucky enough to grow his young." Kisame laughed as he walked away.

Once he was gone, Anko walked to their newest companion. "Are you alright?" she whispered as she knelt beside the fallen female. When she got no answer, she frowned and turned to Minato.

"Try the old language. Perphaps she does not speak our-"

"I speak it." the female whispered. "I speak it. I do not speak our native tongue. I have never spoken it. My family resides in this world not the other."

"How did they get you?" Anko asked as the female still refused to move from her place and curled into herself, her long light brown hair covering her naked form.

"We were not careful. My sister hated our kind and betrayed us. She gave us away and they found us. Because of her jealousy over what the humans had, she told them where we were. I pray she rotts in hell for this. My mother did not make the journey. My father went mad and they took his life. My brother is locked away but he blames me too. He says it is my fault because I did not stop my sister. I am the oldest and yet I could not protect my family. He no longer claims relation to me. And my sister, she is locked away as well. She thought she would gain a palace, but instead she gains shackles." the female laughed softly and tilted her head enough to peek through her hair. "I am Mei."

"I am Anko. That is Minato and his son Naruto. Behind them are Minato's and my young, Tou and Haku."

"Have you been here long?" Mei asked as she sat up. "Are you a mated pair?"

"No." Anko shook her head. "I have been here since I was a child. Minato and Naruto came years ago."

"And yet you created life." Mei pointed out.

"Not willingly."

"They did it to save my life." Naruto said as he ran a soothing hand through Haku's hair. "If not, I would have died. Now they must do so again." he added bitterly. "I say let me die."

"Naruto." Minato snarled in anger. "Never will I let you die-"  
"So I am to mate you to keep him alive?" Mei asked quietly. "I suppose I could have done worse."

"Why are you part of this world?" Anko asked when Minato turned his angry gaze toward Mei.

"My Father and Mother where chased from their clan for falling in love. Not wanting to suffer in others because of their love, they came here. Years later I arrived."

"Why were they chased?" Naruto asked.

"Because my Mother was mated to my Uncle and my Father wanted her." Mei shrugged. "Our clan is full of arranged matings. It did not help that my Uncle was the head of our clan and my mother had yet to give him a child."

"I am sorry for your past." Anko said.

"As am I. If not for their love, my sister would never have been created." Mei hissed. "Come, let us get this done with. I rather we mate now, or I fear I will not mate you later. You have a child to save and I have my life to give."

"Just like that?" Minato asked not sure if he should hate this female or not.

"Why else are we here? Come along, take me and get me with young." Mei said spreading her legs.

"Enough!" Minato shouted as he moved to block his son's view of the angry female. "Never again will you do such a thing in front of my children!"

"I am only trying to start the process." Mei pointed out angrily as she crossed her legs and moved her hair to cover her body. "Is that not what is asked of me?"

"Minato has a mated female in the other world. He was taken from her." Anko explained.

"I see, so you do not take to mating easy?" Mei nodded. "Pretend I am her or Anko, whichever is easier for you."

"I do not wish to mate you-"

"But you must." Mei cut him off. "Close your mind off from this as you did when you took Anko. Have the children turn away and it will be done. My Mother tells me that it only takes one mating between a willing female of my clan and you will get her with child. It is the reason my Uncle could never get her with a child."

"Only one? No more then that?" Minato questioned in shock.

"That is all it takes, yes." she nodded. Turning tired eyes to Naruto, she smiled, "Child face the wall, block out what you hear. Cover their tiny bodies to keep them from seeing as well."

"Why are you doing this? You know little of us. We are strangers to you." Naruto asked softly.

"Because no child should have to suffer for what they can not prevent. I can save you little one and make up for not saving my own family."

"It wasn't your fault."

"In my head I know this, but my heart... that is another story." Mei smiled gently at Naruto and motioned for him to turn around. When he did as told, even going as far from them as he could, she turned to Minato. "Shall we?"

Minato wished he could have gone against this. To fight this, but Naruto's life was at stake. He couldn't risk his child. With a sigh leaving his lips, he lowered his head in shame and walked toward Mei.

"So is it moving?" Naruto asked as he sat beside a round Mei. His hands touching her growing belly gently. On either side of him were Haku and Tou. Anko was not one for happy pregnancies and the three had quickly learned to leave her alone. Mei, unlike Anko, seemed to enjoy the attention given to her.

Minato thought it was because she was replacing her past with them. Deleting the heartbreaking family and adding in one where she was loved and not despised.

"It is, yes. Let me see your hand." She said as she took his hand and placed it on the otherside of her belly. "Press gently. Do you feel that?"

"Yeah." Naruto whispered wide eyed as he looked down at the spot he was touching. His face was full of wonder and excitement. "Feel it Haku, Tou, come here." he grinned as he took their smaller hands and put them on Mei's belly.

"Baby." Tou whispered happily as Haku nodded.

"That's right." Mei nodded. "In a few more months it'll be born."

"Born." Haku nodded so seriously that Minato chuckled.

"I can't wait." Naruto grinned as he turned to face Anko, "Even if you tried to bite me, I still love you Mama Anko."

At those words, Minato's world froze. It was said so innocently that the others didn't seem to notice. Did Naruto not miss Kushina? Did he no longer think of her from time to time like Minato did? Had he finally moved on?

"I love you too." Anko said as she moved her body to get comfortable, "Just not right now. Right now I hate everything."

Whatever else was said, went over Minato's head. In his mind, Naruto's words replayed over and over. Oh gods, he thought, Kushina I'm so sorry.

For the second time in his life, Minato was watching another shifter being born. Both Mei and Anko had gone into labor at the exact same time. At this exact moment, Naruto sat behind him facing the wall with Haku and Tou in his laps. He talked a littler louder then neccessary to keep them from trying to look. Minato wished he could be absorbed in Naruto's make believe story about something or other, but his eyes refused to leave the sight of his young coming into his world.

He didn't know whether to look at Anko or Mei. Anko was the quieter of the two. Mei seemed to growl and if she were in human form, Minato knew without a doubt, she would have been screaming.

What seemed like another lifetime later, Anko finally pushed out another dark slimy child. Minato half expected her to give him another but instead she cleaned the baby and herself. She looked exhausted, more so then the last time she gave birth. Her breathing was off but still she brought her child close to feed him. Minato watched her with a worried frown but before he could move to check her, risking his life in the process, Mei gave birth.

Her child was also a dark color but Minato thought it must have been the slime and blood. He was proven right when the child was fully cleaned, revealing a light brown haired fuzzball.

A few weeks later, Minato was able to share his scent with his newborns and Naruto was able to hold them. It was Naruto that named Anko's son Ranmaru and Mei's daughter Hibari.

As the days went on, Anko didn't seem to get better. Her body seemed to always be trembling and her eyes always showed her pain. When Ranmaru went to eat, very little milk was created. Not wanting his son to starve, Minato asked Anko to let Mei feed him. Without a thought, she nodded her head and continued to lay there.

Naruto stayed near her, whimpering and telling her to get up. His son always seemed to be on the verge of tears as Anko only got worse. He tried to force her to eat, but Anko couldn't seem to swallow anything without spitting it back out. Minato didn't know why she was like this. She had already met the two years needed to rest her body. Why was she sick?

Haku and Tou were just as scared, they didn't know what was happening and so clung to Naruto's side more then before. They wanted to go to their mother but every little touch seemed to pain her. Naruto knew what was happening. He knew he was losing the one he had deemed worthy enough to be called his Mama.

It hurt Minato to hear him call another woman 'Mama' but it hurt him more to watch his son suffer because of this. He tried to comfort Anko but in the end he always hurt her more. With sadness eating at his heart, he watched as the one he come to rely on and love as a close friend, took her last shuddering breath and closed her eyes for the last time.

Never in his life would Minato forget the emotional howl that Naruto let free. His voice bringing tears to all of their eyes. Right before him, Minato saw his son change from a child to an adult. He knew Naruto blamed himself for all of this and would for the rest of his life. He knew anything he did would not ease the pain.

With tears falling down his own face, Minato held Tou and Haku close and let Naruto's constant soulful howl wash over them.


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story. **

The day they took her from their cage, Naruto had to be held down by both Zetsus'. Minato was held down by Kakuzu. The children were being protected by Mei. Minato didn't know if they heard Naruto's howls or if they simply decided to come check on them to see if they did what was asked of them.

"Shame." Kisame had said as he picked up Anko. "But at least we got three off of her."

Hearing Naruto's snarls sent chills down Minato's back. Never had he heard such hate or rage. Not even his own were close to this noise. Even Kakuzu kept a watchful eye on Naruto and Kisame deemed it time to leave as he slowly made his way out of the cage. His eyes never leaving Naruto's own.

Once they were gone, Kakuzu and both of the Zetsu's flew toward the door seconds before Naruto attacked. At the last second his son slammed against the cage, causing light to explode and the smell of burnt fur to surround the area, yet Naruto didn't seem to care. Over and over again he attacked the bars as he tried to reach Anko.

It took all that Minato had to hold down his raging son. To keep him in his arms as his son attacked and tried to fight his way free. It was only when the children began to whimper in fear did Naruto stop and move toward them. Comforting even as his own body shook with grief and pain.

Many days went by and Minato watched as his son seemed to fade away right in front of him. He tried all that he could to help his son, but his help was simply pushed aside.

Naruto didn't want comfort. He didn't want food or water. He didn't want anything but his new Mama that died before he could say he would love and miss her forever. Never would she scold him for splashing her with water or playful attacks when she was sleeping. Never would she laugh and make a joke that only both of them seemed to understand. Never would she clean his ears, giving him a shifters version of a bath or hear her say 'I love you like my pup' ever again whispered in his ears alone. Never would he see her smile or tell him all the gruesome nighttime stories that his Daddy didn't enjoy her telling him. Never would he see her argue with Mei about this or that. Never again would he be able to breathe her scent in as he rested beside her.

All because of him she was gone. If not for him, she would still be alive and be able to care for her own two young. Now Haku and Tou were without a mother and it was all his fault. Ranmaru would now never get to meet the woman that made Naruto's new life bareable, even happy. He had taken her away from them. Why didn't his family hate him like he hated himself?

The sound of footsteps made Naruto lift his head. His father was already standing in front of him, ready to protect him and his younger brothers and sisters. Mei stood beside him. Already it had been six months since Anko had left them.

"You're awake." Kisame nodded pleased. "I've brought you a guest. Mei I feel terrible to inform you that your sister has left us, taking the only child she would ever bare with her. Your brother, well, let's just say he won't be moving ever again."

Mei said nothing as she stood proudly beside Minato, her body itching to kill the man. Not for her old family, but for her new one. For Anko.

When he got no reaction from her, Kisame went on. "As for your guest, caught us by surprise when we found him. Bastard let three others escape beyond our reaches. Oh well, Zetsu Black bring him in."

Zetsu appeared with a male, bloody and bruised but still fighting in his grasp. In a flash he was tossed in their cage.

"He's only here because you are the only cell that has been able to live longer then a year and produce more. It must be your blood blonde wolf. Perhaps you could even place your seed within his body." With those parting words he was gone again.

"Fucker." the male groaned as he turned onto his side and coughed up blood. "Gonna kill him and rip his balls off."

"Is that any way to talk around children?" Mei demanded angrily.

"They'll learn soon enough, I'm only helping them along." the male tried to shrug as he moved to his knees.

"Not here they won't." Minato warned, his warning growl making room for no argument.

"Sure, sure... By the way, there is no way you are going to put your dick anywhere near my ass." the male stated waving his finger back and forth in front of Minato's face.

"As if I would." Minato glared.

"Good, glad we got that covered. So... I'm Hidan and you are?"

"Minato and this is Mei."

"Mei? You sure are a pretty thing and the no clothes look works for you." Hidan smirked as he ran his eyes over her form. With a low whistle, Hidan went on, "You're not mated are you? I don't smell a bond but..."

"Does it matter?" Naruto asked making Hidan look at him and the other young for the first time. "You will be forced to mate as well."

"So they've told me. Why is that, kid?" Hidan asked as he stretched out his body and stood.

"So they can make more of us. We are to build his army and win him a war. By the time that happens we will be dead." Naruto answered flatly.

"Sure is an ambitious bastard, ain't he?" Hidan chuckled.

"He's a fool." Naruto stated and turned away from him. "Just because he makes more of us does not mean we will fight for him."

"You're damn right kid, what say we try to escape? I have an uncle and two cousins out there waiting for me. I told them I wouldn't be long."

"You can't escape. If that was possible, do you think we would be here?" Minato questioned as he glanced sadly at Naruto. Never had he heard Naruto sound so grown up. Never had he thought to see his son with out a smile ready or a laugh echoing off their walls.

"Always a first time for anything." Hidan shrugged. "So are they all yours?"

"Yes." Minato nodded. "Naruto, Tou, Haku, Ranmaru, and Hibari."

"Cute kids." Hidan grinned.

Minato wasn't sure what to make of the man. He seemed so at odds with their gloomy prison. For it could not be anything but that anymore. Not with Anko gone and his son's heart broken over the only woman he remembered as a mother.

"So anyone have a plan?"

"Die." Naruto stated as he went to lay down in Anko's favorite place. A second later the other children followed suit and made themselves comfortable. "That is the only way out."

"If that ain't a buzz kill, I don't know what is." Hidan laughed.

"He just lost his mother." Mei whispered quietly so only he and Minato heard. Minato wanted to argue that Anko wasn't his mother, that Kushina was and she was very much alive, or believed she was. Yet he knew if he did, Naruto would fight him on that.

"What?" Hidan blinked. "They're not all yours?"

"No, only Hibari is mine the others are Anko's." Mei whispered sadly.

"And here I am making jokes." Hidan said cursing under his breath. "Can I speak to him?" he asked Minato.

"Yes." Why was it so hard to accept Anko as Naruto's mother? Everyone else seemed to. Yet he couldn't. Kushina was his mother. She gave birth to him, but for the last few years, Anko had been in Naruto's life not his mate.

Wiping blood off of his face and torso, Hidan walked over to Naruto. Crouching behind him he began to speak in low tones that Minato couldn't make out. Soon, the others left Naruto and moved to Mei. For the rest of the night, Minato watched as Hidan talked with Naruto and heard Naruto's own mumbled words every now and then.

It was funny how he thought of night and day when he had no idea which was which. For all he knew, it was day now. Had his body adjusted to sleeping hours of when he placed night to be and waking hours when he wished it day?

"So I have a plan." Hidan smirked as he gathered everyone around, surprisingly, even Naruto sat in their makeshift circle. "Since there is no way I am carrying a kid and there is no way I'm going to mount you and no way Mei could have another kid this close together-"

"Is there a point to this?" Naruto asked as he gently groomed Ranmaru's ear. Beside him, Haku kept putting his own in front of Naruto's face to get attention to. Tou was happily biting on Naruto's right ear and Hibari was sleeping in Mei's lap.

"How old are you kid?" Hidan asked making everyone blink at the change of subject.

"Why?"

"How old?"

"I... I don't know." Naruto admitted as he frowned.

"When we were captured he was four." Minato said bringing the attention to himself, "We haven't been out of here since then, so I don't know how long it's been."

"From his tail, I'd put him at... twelve or thirteen." Hidan said picking up Naruto's more defined tail. No longer was there any fuzz on it. Instead it was thick. The first signs showing that it was almost time for his first heat. "Closer to thirteen though. So you have a few years before you turn fifteen."

"Why does that matter?" Naruto asked.

"It'll be your first heat and those are a bitch." Hidan laughed. "The first one you mate with in heat, is the one you're stuck with. So you gotta choose carefully. But if you hole yourself up for the first one then your good to fu-, er, scre-, um sleep with anyone after that and only when you go on to your next heat at sixteen or seventeen or whatever age it is, will you be able to claim someone. So avoid people on any heat. If you claim someone while in heat or are claimed, you never have to worry about it again."

"Is their a point to things we already know?" Mei questioned boredly.

"Just helping the kid out." Hidan grinned. "But besides that-"

"How did Anko avoid mating Daddy if they have young?" Naruto asked.

"You can still get pregnant." Minato explained. "But she had her heats, on those days we stayed on either side of the cage. You didn't feel the heat because you're too young, but they are..."

"A bitch." Hidan said again. "You have some willpower."

"He has a mate already, he did not want another." Mei rolled her eyes.

"Still... Okay plan time. Here's what we should do. How did they know Anko was sick?" he questioned as he went serious. "How did they know when she passed on?"

"I don't know." Minato answered as his eyes lingered on Naruto's bent head. Even now it still hurt his son. If Naruto was thirteen, then Anko had been his mother figure for nine years minus a few month or however long the journey was that it took to get here.

"I think they have them check the door to this room we're in. We can't see it or hear it open, hell, I didn't even know I was in another room until they dragged me across the damn rock floor or whatever the hell it is. They must have smelt the sickness on her and kept a closer eye on you guys."

"What is your plan?" Minato asked as Hidan kept getting sidetracked.

"We pretend to be sick. Then one of us pretends to die and when they come, we attack and run for our lives. Ranmaru and Hibari can cling to you two." Hidan nodded toward Minato and Mei. "Haku can hold on to Naruto and I'll get Tou."

"How do you know this will work?" Mei asked.

"Because they wouldn't want us to get sick. If one of us dies and rots here, the rest of us will soon follow. It's like a bag of onion. Disgusting things that humans eat, anyway if one is bad then, if left in there, the others will go bad."

"Would it work?" Minato asked.

"What if Naruto isn't strong enough to hold Haku for long?" Mei asked after.

"He's on the verge of being a full grown male." Hidan pointed out. "That means he probably has more strength then all of us right now. And if we don't leave now, he'll probably be taken and put in another cell to breed with other males and females. And we have nothing else so what's to lose?"

"Nothing." Naruto answered when no one said anything.

"See, I love this kid." Hidan grinned.

"Who will play dead?" Mei asked.

"I like to think I'd do a good job." Hidan chuckled. "Now everyone play natural and let the show begin."

"Let's hope they're stupid." Mei sighed as everyone moved away from eachother.

"Don't you dare drop my daughter." Minato warned.

"No worries." Hidan promised.

As Hidan layed there sick and dying, Minato held Ranmaru in his arms as Naruto rested beside him with Haku and Tou. Mei was also close by with Hibari. All of them were close to the door but not too close, to avoid suspecion. The plan was, Mei and Minato would surpise them and run first followed by Naruto who would, for a short time, have to hold Haku on his stomach and Tou on his back. Only when Hidan ran next would he grab Tou and keep running. Minato and Mei had argued this but to make the scene more believable, both of the twins needed to be seen with Naruto. If they were watching them, then they would know.

Both Mei and he were beginning to doubt Hidan's plan would work when footsteps were heard. From the sounds of it, it was only two sets

"Dead. Dead. Dead." Zestu Black tsked. "Retrieve him."

"He's heavy." the other whined and crossed his arms. "Kakuzu has to get him. Or you have to help me."

"Who will guard the door?" Zetsu Black sighed in annoyance.

"They won't run. We're fast and they are broken. They smell broken. Look, they don't even acknowledge us." Zetsu white insisted.

With another sigh, both opened the cage and walked in. Minato couldn't believe it was working. Once they passed their group. Hidan's eyes flicked a little, giving the signal. In a flash both he and Mei were out the door and Naruto right behind them.

"Hey!" one of them yelled turning to face them. Before they could run at them, Hidan jumped them from behind and knocked them over. Slamming the cage behind him, he took off running to catch up to Naruto. Only when he was close enough did he grab Tou and hold her to his stomach as he shifted with the others. Only the children stayed in their human form.

Running down hallways and passing doors, it wasn't long before things began to give chase.

"You can't escape us!" Kisame shouted behind him as he slowly caught up. Lowering his head, Minato picked up speed and hoped Naruto and Hidan were keeping pace. He and Mei were supposed to lead the way and find an exit. If something jumped out from in front, Minato would toss Ranmaru to Mei and face them off. Hidan was the back runner. If anything caught up, he'd toss Tou to Naruto and face off the enemy, giving the others time to escape. To make sure this went down as planned, if needed, Naruto and Hidan ran neck and neck just as he ran evenly with Mei. Tou and Ranmaru would do their job and cling to Naruto and Mei once tossed. Instinct was bred into all of them.

When Minato and Mei turned a corner, they came to a halt when they realized it was a dead end with only a window showing them the outside road. Before they could turn, Hidan slammed into them from behind, forcing them to keep going. That was when Minato realized Hidan wanted them to jump out the window.

With a deep breath, he moved his body, signaling Ranmaru to crawl lower, and picked up speed. When he was a head in front of Mei, he put on another burst of speed, knowing his body could take it, and pushed his body faster, slamming into the window, going through it and continued on as he free fell to the water below. Ranmaru now hanging off his neck, his legs latched under Minato's front legs.

The water was cold and tried to take him under. Minato fought the current as Ranmaru held tightly to him. When he hit a rock with his side, Minato reached out one claw and scraped along the side of it. His and Ranmaru's heads barely above the raging water. He slid a few feet before he caught himself on a branch using his jaws. As the water pulled at his bottom half, Minato felt something clamp around his tail and the sting as it drew blood. Knowing it was one of the others holding on, Minato used the rest of his strength to pull himself up, dragging the other behind him. Once on the boulder he looked toward the side tiredly and realized it was Mei.

With a quick check both of them looked over the two clinging to them before getting up and looking wildly around for the other four. Minato felt his heart stop when he saw neither.

When Mei took off farther down, he gave chase. His eyes never leaving the water as he scanned for his children.

He wasn't sure how far he ran before he caught a glimps of blonde. Naruto was trying and failing to get out of the water. Motioning Mei to get his Ranmaru, Minato jumped down and grasped on to the back of his son's neck just before he fell back in and pulled him out. Quickly he looked over Haku and Naruto and sighed in relief when he found nothing wrong with either.

Where was Hidan and Tou? Please, please let them be okay, he begged as he helped Naruto over to Mei. Tiredly his son followed, and through this all, Haku was stuck like glue. Not even moving when Naruto fell sideways beside Mei and tried to draw breath**.**

"Hell of a ride." Hidan called from behind them. "Got lucky and caught a ledge. Too tired to move but here I am. Like I promise, Tou is alright." he grinned as he held Minato's little girl in his arms. "We had fun, didn't we Tou?"

"Cold." Tou said as she shook her head in disagreement.

Shifting, Minato ran to her side and grabbed her. Holding her close he smiled gratefully at Hidan. "Thank you."

"Not a problem. Now we should go before they catch up." With that he shifted and took Tou back. Waiting for Minato to shift and grab Ranmaru, they took off.


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story. **

They ran nonstop for days. Minato had never been so happy to know if it was day or night. He had never been so happy to see it shift from one to the other. He now knew that they ran for four days straight, before they came to a stop.

Tiredly they shifted back to their human forms and fell to the floor. Immeditaly the younger four detached themselves from their carriers and slowly began to investigate. At the sound of a bird flying off, all four jumped and ran to Minato.

"Missed this." Mei said quietly as she looked up into the morning sky.

"What does it feel like to see it again?" Hidan turned his head to look at Minato.

"I don't know. I haven't seen it for nine years."

"The light sort of hurts my eyes." Naruto stated as he closed his and placed a hand to block out what seemed to shine through his closed lids.

"Well you were used to the dark, kid. Practically grew up in it." Hidan groaned. "My legs are killing me. Haven't ran that much since... well ever. I think we lost them though or they're too far behind to catch up."

"Why didn't they catch us?" Mei wondered.

"They weren't expecting us to run." Minato said as he slowly sat up. By now the younger four were back to being curious but never went more then a foot away from their group. "We caught them by surprise."

"But Anko had always said Kakuzu was the worst."

"In strenght I'm guessing, but not speed. The things they should have sent at us were those things that caught me and Naruto. They are fast." Minato said.

"So are you. Took all I had to keep up with you. You weren't even going your fastest, were you?" Mei asked.

"No." Minato chuckled. "I was the fastest in my clan. But I haven't ran in a long time. My body is exhausted."

"Well, I'm the worst in mine." Hidan grinned. "Well what's left of it. Like I said, I only have my uncle and cousins, but out of all of us, I have the worse manners. My uncle Sakumo, he's stern but caring and is always watching and ordering us around. Then my cousin Kakashi, my uncle's kid and same age as me, he's a lazy ass and never on time. Don't get me wrong, he a good shifter and damn smart but he tends to try and pull one over on us so he doesn't have to do anything. My younger cousin, Kabuto, he's seven, nice kid but he's an ass when he wants to be. Half the time, that damn kid makes a fool out of all us."

"How are you going to find them?" Naruto asked as he rolled to his belly and proped his chin on one arm.

"We are going to find them." Hidan corrected. "My uncle did say if we ever got separated to head toward the mountain."

"What mountain?"

"The one that will appear as we head farther north. When we get to the mountain, we'll find them and knowing my uncle, he'd want to help you get home." Hidan said. "Let's find a place to sleep for a few hours and then we'll go on." Picking up Tou, Hidan began walking north as he searched for a place to sleep with the others behind them.

It took almost a week before any signs of a mountain came into view. By then all four where exhuasted in every way possible. They were hungry but Hidan couldn't catch anything big enough on his own to feed them all. Mei had never hunted because females in her family weren't allowed to. Minato had not been on a hunt for a long time and was out of practice and Naruto had never even been on one. What Hidan did catch was small game that was given to Mei so she could at least feed the younger four. Haku and Tou had trouble at first latching on to her, but out of hunger they finally caved in. When they came across fruit or edible greens, they ate and gathered as much as they could carry or however much was there.

Minato constantly checked to see if Naruto was doing okay. His son had assured him that he was fine and could go on. With out any reason to stop and make sure himself, Minato took him at his word.

"Look at that beauty. Care to dance with me in it?" Hidan wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at Mei.

"Not really." Mei laughed.

"Harsh woman, harsh."

"Where's your family?" Naruto asked as he fed sweet tasting leaves to Haku. Hidan was the one that pointed them out. He said they made the gross things taste pretty good.

"Should be along here somewhere." Hidan shrugged. "I could howl and hope we get one in return, but we risk giving away our position in case there is something out there."

"What's plan b?" Mei asked as she moved to walk even with Hidan. Minato grinned at them. They were perfect for eachother. Hidan made it no secret that he wanted Mei and Mei didn't hide that she wanted him. She had told Minato two days ago, while Hidan was hunting and showing Naruto the ropes of things, that just because she wanted him didn't mean she was going to make it easy on him.

They were a good match, of that he had little doubt.

"Plan b is we keep walking and hope we stumble on them, but with a mountain this big, it could take days or longer if we head in the wrong direction." Hidan shrugged and placed Tou down as he leaned against a tree. "I'm beat. As in, I need to sleep for years before I'm normal."

"As if you're normal now." Mei said and simply sat where she stood. By now Hibari was already starting to walk farther away and, like the others, latch on to Naruto. So when Minato put Ranmaru down, he wasn't surprised when he like the other three ran to his son.

"I'm somewhat normal." Hidan countered tiredly. "Give me a few days and I'll show you how normal I can be. I promise you won't regret it." that comment would have been more amusing if Hidan wasn't half asleep like the rest of them. "Then there's plan c, sleep and wait for them to find us."

In moments they had all fallen asleep. Each a small distances apart, minus Naruto and the younger four. The last thing Minato remembered thinking as he drifted off with his gaze on Naruto's sleeping form was 'he would make a wonderful father'.

"Holy shit!" Hidan shouted waking all of them up. Minato and Mei immediatly went on the defense but frowned in confusion as Hidan began to hug the three new comers. "Took you assholes long enough. Scared the hell out of me."

"Language Hidan." Mei sighed. Here she thought he was slowly getting better.

"Sorry." Hidan said quickly with a grin on his face. "Everyone this is my small band of misfits, or my family as our clan claims us to be. This old geezer is Uncle Sakumo and that's his son Kakashi. Hiding behind Kakashi is Kabuto. You idiots," he said to his family, "this is my new and improved family. That's Minato, fast as hell. Mei, hot as hell for me. Minato's kid Naruto, little bastard is like my pride and joy."

"So long as he doesn't start talking like you." Minato stated with a small smile in place.

"Yeah, yeah. Then those four little boogers are Haku and Tou, twins, Ranmaru, and that little angel over there in Mei's arms is Hibari."

"How long have you travled with this idiot?" Kakashi asked as pointed to Hidan with his thumb.

"A while." Minato answered.

"Poor you." Kakashi smirked.

"Go to hell." Hidan glared.

"Were you captured as well?" Sakumo asked.

"Minato and Naruto have been prisoners for eight or so years. Mei only a year give some months." Hidan answered. "Minato was taken from his own village and forced to breed. Those four that you see are the results. Cute little kids, but I think Tou is going to be a she devil." he smirked as Tou hid behind Naruto with Haku. Ranmaru sat in his lap as he watched everything with interest.

"_Do you speak the old words then?"_ Sakumo asked using a language that Minato hadn't heard in so long.

_"Been so long..._Hard to remember it." Minato finished in the human's tongue.

"You'll remember with time." Sakumo promised. "I keep this lot in touch with our ancestors home. They left it a long time ago because they wished to see beyond the waters surrounding our home. They kept the old ways and adapted to the new ones. I make sure these three speak both daily. I've also made sure they got to see our lands. We go back every few years or so."

"Although Hidan is stupid and messes up the language." Kabuto spoke up quietly from Kakashi.

"Like you're any better." Hidan glared at the grinning child.

"I speak it better then you." Kabuto taunted and ignored Hidan's sputtering.

"I would be honored if you taught me again." Minato smiled. Just the thought of speaking his old words brought joy to his heart.

"I would like to learn it too." Mei said. "I have never learned it and..."

"I understand. I will teach all of you-"

"I don't wish to speak it." Naruto stated quickly, bringing everyones eyes to him.

"Why?" Minato frowned. He thought for sure Naruto would have jumped at the chance to use his old tongue.

"Because I do not need it. Mama taught me this language. I will honor her by keeping it." Naruto stated stubbernly.

"You can keep both-"  
"No. I won't speak words from a world that let us be taken. That let Mama be taken and killed."

"Nar-"

"No Daddy."

"But what of when we get to our homeland. Surely that is where you wish to go?" Kakashi asked.

Instead of answering, Naruto only shrugged.

"Naruto-"

"Why go to a world Mama will never be able to see? She dreamed of this and she isn't here anymore." Naruto said. "I don't even want to go without her."

"You'll go for her." Sakumo said before Minato could argue with his son. "You honor your mother, little one, but she would not want you to cut yourself off from a world-"

"Anko wasn't his mother." Minato said. "His mother is part of our world."

"But she raised me." Naruto argued.

"That is true, Minato." Mei said.

"Will you honor the woman that raised you, then, by showing her that you made it to a place she had wanted to come back to?" Sakumo asked.

"I... yes, I can do that, but I won't speak the old language." Naruto said quickly. "I can't do that. Doing so means I'm pushing Mama away."

"Then we will speak this one to you and your Father will relearn the old. When you are ready, you can learn it too." Sakumo smiled warmly.

"Okay."

To Minato the older man said, "Let us move on then, before those things track us here. It's going to take us almost two weeks to get over the mountain. Once over it, we have a month of walking before we can cross the ocean. It'll take us three months before we get to our side and two more before we actually reach the first villages. After that, time can only tell how long it'll take to find your home. The clans have moved and changed to avoid their people being taken."

"What of mine? It was made of three individual families, Namikaze's, Uchiha's, and Sabaku's."

"I do not know. It's been four years since I've been there and I do not know all the clans."

"Well, we won't know unless we get going." Hidan said when all of them went silent.


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story. **

The trip over the mountain was harsh. The air change was hard on all of the children and Minato wondered how he didn't remember this trip from that side to this. He had asked Sakumo if there was another way around but the man had told him no.

They took many breaks for Naruto and the other young to get used to the air and not choke on it. Minato felt useless as he watched all of his children trying to breathe or running out of breath too quickly. Many times he felt as he would lose his two youngest when they couldn't catch their breaths at all as they shivered so harsly with the climate.

Knowing it would be better if they went the rest of the way in wolf form, Sakumo had them all change. It helped some but the two youngest had to be carried and, many times, Haku and Tou were carried by Hidan and Sakumo. Kakashi helped Kabuto, who said he had only been across the mountain once, when he came over. Only Naruto had to struggle alone.

The higher they got, the colder it became. Not only was breathing hard, but the air seemed to drop degrees. It was like the element was against them. When they came in contact with snow, Haku refused to be put down and Tou had whimpered for a long time as her body was hit by the freezing flakes. Ranmaru shivered but made no noise and Hibari was the same way. Because they were the youngest, Minato and Mei had to walk in the center of the group to keep them from getting cold. Naruto walked behind them with Kabuto and Haku. Kakashi was in front of them with Tou and in front of him was Sakumo and Hidan trying to create a trial they could walk through.

When they came to a cave to wait off the rest of the storm, all of them had pretty much layed on top of eachother to keep warm. When Sakumo had deemed the storm calm enough to walk through, they went out again. This time Minato carried Haku and Naruto had Ranmaru. Kabuto was still beside him and the rest were in the same order.

On and on they walked as the days dragged on, their fur doing only so much to keep them warm.

Without realizing it, they had made it to the other side of the mountain. It was only when the snow slowly stopped falling did they all stop and look around in joy at making it to the other side. As they went down, they moved with joy at being free of the cold and it's painful bone eating snow.

After that, the days seemed to pass in a blur until they were finally completely off of it. Food was easier to come by now. Up there, they had starved for days on end before they got lucky enough to find anything big or small. Mei ate the majority for the young to feed off of her.

Minato was even back into the swing of things. His speed giving them the advantage to catch their meals. He felt so much freedom as he let his body do what it was meant to do and had done all those years ago. Even Naruto was picking up things from watching his father and the others. Kakashi joked and said that Naruto would soon be faster then Minato.

Not only were their lives going right, but Hidan had finally snuck a few touches and kisses out of Mei. The others joked at his slow progress but he only said 'and what are you chasing after?' to that they had no answer.

It would be some time before Mei was ready to bare Hidan's child, but the male was persistant and counted down the days.

"This is the ocean?" Naruto asked from beside Minato. His shadows still clinging to him.

"It's beautiful. I've only ever seen it once in my life." Minato nodded as he placed an arm around his shoulder. "This is the second time and I think it is even more beautiful then before."

"It's scary." Tou said as she held onto Naruto's bare thigh. So far they had all had to stay naked. Only Hidan's family had clothing and would have had more if they hadn't lost it to those things. None of them minded. Minato and his children, because they hadn't worn any in so long or in his younger children's case, because they had never worn any. To them, Hidan's family was the odd ones. Mei didn't mind at all and Hidan didn't mind because he got to see Mei naked.

"Too big." Haku nodded as he sat comfortably in Naruto's arm.

In Minato's arm, Ranmaru rested but didn't seem to care for the landscape.

"I've never seen it. Rivers and lakes but not this." Mei said moving to stand beside them with her daughter still in her arms.

"So how do we get across?" Minato asked after a while. By then, Naruto had taken Tou and Haku to play in the gently moving tides, Kabuto joining them. From their laughter, Minato knew they were enjoying themselves.

"Swim," Hidan said and laughed at his and Mei's shock. "Kidding. There is a boat that we stole from a human family. It's big and old but it'll get us across. Uncle uses it all the time. We hide it so it can't be found. Right now, he and Kakashi are bringing it to us."

"How many times have you been across the ocean?" Mei asked looking up at him as he stood behind her sitting form.

"Hm, I'm almost in my third decade now... I was born on this side, but since I lost my parents so close to my birth, I've been with Uncle. I think I was a few weeks old before I visited that side... So about six or seven now. Sometimes I don't go. Uncle and Kakashi go every two or three years. Kabuto has only been over it once and that is when we came back. I have an aunt that decided to live there. She passed away while we were visiting but before she did, she made Uncle promise to take care of Kabuto. He was three then."

"What's it like?" Mei asked.

"Beautiful. If you think this is beautiful... this is nothing." Minato answered. "That is everything anyone could ever dream of."

"It is. It always sadden me to leave it, but being over there so much makes me miss it here. There are other shifters here you know, but not many. They like the technology on this side. They are so well hidden that they could pass for human if not for their tails and ears. It's funny that the bastard wanted to use us for his war when he has guns and shit to take care of that." Hidan said thinking this over. "Then again, we could destroy a gun before it was fired and take out an army with twenty of us, give or take a few. I say twenty because these humans breed like animals. They seem to have a child every year and their bodies can handle that. If we were to fight them, it'll be like two hundred to one give or take some."

"I knew a woman that had twelve young." Mei said. "She didn't know what we were. We hid our tails in pants or skirts and our ears under hats and scarves. She had nine girls and three boys. When we moved she was already pregnant on her next."

"I do not like it here." Minato said. "It isn't home. My heart aches to return to it."

"You were made for that world. I'm made for both." Hidan said

"I wish to be made for one. That one. I dream of it as well." Mei said making Hidan frown. "Once I get there, I never plan to leave."

"What if I wish to come back?" Hidan asked.

It was then Minato knew to leave them alone. Getting up quietly, he left his youngest sleeping beside Mei and walked toward his other children.

"That is the boat?" Naruto frowned. "Can it hold us and not sink?"

Minato wanted to know the question as well. He didn't know much about the human's world, but even he knew this boat was waiting to fall to pieces. It was as old as Hidan said and it was ugly.

"It will do. This girl got me back and forth so many times in my past." Sakumo grinned with pride.

"But can she do it again?" Naruto questioned.

"You're lucky you're down there." Sakumo glared down at Naruto.

"It won't sink. If it does we can use my Uncle's body as a raft." Hidan said as he helped Mei up. Much to Minato's relief, both of them seemed to have worked something out between them.

"Climb in kid." Hidan went on once everyone but Naruto and Minato were on the boat.

"If I die Daddy, I'm going to laugh." Naruto grinned.

"Me too, Naruto. Me too." Minato chuckled.

"She won't sink!" Sakumo shouted.


	9. Chapter 9

**9**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story. **

"Daddy, I don't feel good," Haku groaned as his face went greener.

"Daddy doesn't feel good either," Minato got out before he leaned over the railing of the ship again.

"Give it a few days and you'll get your sea legs." Kakashi chuckled as he patted Minato on the back. Out of all of them, only he and Sakumo seemed to be immune to the sway of the boat. Even Hidan was cursing and puking his guts out as he rested a few feet away from Minato.

"Lies!" Hidan said after falling to his side again, his arms wrapping around his waist. "This is why I do not cross often! And why I promise myself I won't cross again!"

"And yet you've done it more then once." Sakumo chuckled as he cleaned up Ranmaru and Hibari for Mei. The woman, herself, was no better then Hidan.

"I was an idiot that forgot about why I promised such things. Damn myself to the human's hell!" he cursed before he rolled back toward the side of the boat and puked some more.

"If I wasn't in pain, I'd laugh." Naruto got out as he curled his body close together, fearing that if he moved even a little he'd be like the others.

"Just wait, this is only the beginning." Kakashi grinned. "We have three more weeks of this."

"Lets hope we don't meet a storm." Sakumo chuckled.

Hours later, everyone cursed the older male. Now instead of up top where they wouldn't smell the puke, they were down below, barfing in pails and smelling up the room. Kakashi and Sakumo were up top steering them through the raging storm that threatened to take them under.

Minato was shivering with fever along with half the children and Mei. Only Naruto, Kabuto, and, strangly, Ranmaru seemed to have gotten better and went about keeping everyone clean and warm. Only a few more weeks of this, Minato thought and could have cried.

"You all alive down there?" Kakashi called from above. "Did Hidan die?"

"Fuck you!" Hidan shouted as he got shakily to his legs. "Wait until we touch land! That's where I'll kill you! I'll bury you so far into the ground, you will never be found!"

"I'd burn him," Kabuto said moving easily passed Hidan to head above, "That way he'd disappear forever."

"I thought I was your favorite?" Kakashi asked playfully.

"Not when I'm dying down there," Kabuto glared as only a seven year old could.

"How long before we see land?" Mei asked as she and Minato gathered the younger two and gestured for everyone to head above.

"In a few days." Sakumo answered.

"The storm pretty much ruined our trip," Kakashi stated and yelped when Hidan threw a dirty bucket at him. Dodging at the last second, the silver shifter glared at his cousin. "That wasn't very nice."

"Go jump in the ocean, maybe the fish will care." Hidan grumbled as he moved slowly to the bench. "Mei are you alright?"

"Exhausted but the fever seems to have gone from me and the young," Mei answered as she went about licking Hibari's ears. "What do we do for those few days?"

"Wait," Sakumo said. Seeing Naruto watching him, he called the young blonde over, "Do you wish to learn how to steer?"

"I, yes," Naruto nodded and moved to stand in front of the older wolf. With his hands on the wheel, he followed exactly what was asked of him. "This is... exciting." he declared sometime later. Turning his head up, he grinned the most innocent of grins that a boy with no pain would give. "Thank you."

"It is nothing," Sakumo smiled softly at the boy. "Maybe next time you can steer through the storm."

"I'd like that," was the only reply. Those three words made Minato frown at his son. What did Naruto mean?

"Land! Oh beautiful land!" Hidan shouted jumping from the boat and kissing the sand. "How I've missed you my love!"

Giggling, Ranmaru and Hibari clinged to Naruto as the young blonde carefully made his way down.

"Funny!" Hibari shouted pointing as Hidan rolled around.

"No Hibari," Kabuto said shaking his head at the little girl, "Idiot."

"Idiot!" Ranmaru shouted happily.

"Look Hidan," Kabuto smirked as he stood beside Naruto, "They know your name."

"Damn-"

"Hidan!" Mei shouted, "I've told you about your language."

"But, he, and-"

"Told you," Kabuto whispered loud enough for Naruto to hear.

"For the most part he's alright," the blonde chuckled and ran a hand through Kabuto's hair. Unknown to him, the young wolf blushed brightly as he bowed his head. When Naruto walked on to Haku and Tou calling his name to show him something, Kabuto ran a hand gently through his hair.

"Kabuto?"

Turning to face his uncle's gaze, Kabuto gave him a small smile before turning to watch the others laughing as the children playfully chased after Hidan, the younger two pulling Naruto with them. "Uncle, I'm going to make him mine." Kabuto stated as he watched the blonde running and playing.

"You're still a boy Kabuto," Sakumo reminded him.

"But I won't always be. I'll be a good mate to him and give him pups that he'll love." Kabuto insisted. "He'll protect us forever and I'll love him forever. Do you think he'll love me?"

"How can he not?" Sakumo smiled gently. "You'll make a fine mate and if he doesn't see it, you'll make him see it."

"Yeah," Kabuto nodded as he grasped his uncle's hand and walked toward the others. One day Naruto would be his and he'd be Naruto's. Even if he was a child, he knew what his future would hold.

"Kakashi, Hidan, let's hide the boat!" Sakumo shouted.

"How much longer before we see a village?" Haku asked as he rode upon Naruto's shoulders, scratching at the new clothes he was forced to wear. A few days ago, Sakumo had found them all some discarded clothing. Haku hated them but he wore them because Naruto wore clothing too. "We've walked forever!"

"And ever!" Tou added as she glared at her twin. It should have been her up on her brother's shoulders playing with Naruto's ear. That was her ear! "Haku it's my turn!"

"No, Naruto said it was mine!"

"Only because you cried!" Tou shouted, "Daddy!"

"Tou lower your voice, we don't know what's out there yet." Minato reminded his daughter.

"But Daddy-"

"Tou." he said lifting his brow at her. With a huff, the little girl crossed her arms and nodded.

"It's okay Tou," Ranmaru said moving to her side, his fuzzy tail waving happily behind him, "You can chew on my ear."

"It's not the same," Tou pouted.

Though he wasn't thinking about Tou's fit or Naruto's ear, Minato couldn't agree more with what she said. It wasn't the same. Nothing of this place was. Where villages once stood, vegitation grew. Where shifters once hunted, layed nothing but barren lands. Huts that they had found were empty of shifters and anything that would have made them homes. Many homes had fallen in upon themselves or were scattered painfully throughout the village they walked across.

Sakumo had said that the villagers were moving in land away from the outskirts of their land. He said to expect his home to be in the same state. Minato had said that they were not even close to his home and therefore they wouldn't move. They wouldn't leave without them. He had told Sakumo that they would wait for him and Naruto to return. His village was strong with three powerful bloodlines running within it.

When Naruto had only turned to meet his gaze with his own blank one, Minato had smiled and told him it would be okay. They would be home soon.

"Let's practice," he said into the silence of their group as they walked passed another forgotten village.

"Alright," Sakumo nodded, "_Our world is changing but for the better."_

_"This does not look better, it is worse." _Hidan frowned as he held Mei's hand within his own and Hibari in his arms.

_"Not all changes come with roses and sweet necture," _Kakashi said,_ "Some start with pain and destruction."_

_"Will... we find... another that is... life?" _Mei asked trying to place her words right and not trip over the strange yet beautiful flow of the shifters language.

_"Alive,"_ Sakumo corrected, "_You are getting better. The villages all seem to bring a sense of doom but I pray that this is like a storm."_

_"Once over, the sun will shine,"_ Kabuto said turning to look at Naruto, who made no sign of understanding anything. The seven, almost eight, year old felt sad that Naruto wouldn't be able to speak his old language but at the same time he felt happy. He and Naruto could speak their own language within the village once they were home and no one else would be able to speak to the blonde male. Naruto would be all his and everyone would have to talk to him to talk to Naruto.

_"The sun shinning!"_ Haku said pointing toward the glowing orb in the distance.

_"It's a metaphor, Haku,"_ Kakashi chuckled at the young raven clinging to Naruto_._

"Oh," Haku nodded and then went on to tell Naruto everything that was being said. Minato smiled at his son, so full of pride for being the one to fill Naruto in. The only thing that hurt was Naruto's unwillingness to learn. He prayed his son would change his mind. For his home, he prayed Naruto would change.


	10. Chapter 10

**10**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story. **

Minato stilled as familiar territory came into view. Taking in the scent, he faintly made out his home. Excitedly, he looked at Haku in his arms and smiled. On a laugh he tossed the startled, yet happy, boy in the air and swung him around.

"Me next Dadddy!" Tou shouted running circles around them. "Me next!"

"Minato?" Mei frowned in confusion as everyone watch the golden haired man jumping and twirling around.

"We're almost home!" Minato shouted. "We're almost there!"

"In your village?" Hidan asked surprised. "It only took two years, but we finally made it!" he grinned as he picked up Hibari and danced around. "Soon we'll get to see others like us!"

"Can you believe they are related to us?" Kabuto asked in words Naruto would understand. The others only speaking the shifters words and only the human tongue when addressing Naruto. Turning to the blonde watching them, he felt butterflies in his stomach. Naruto was already fifteen, passed his first heat and he was beautiful. He was as big as Minato in both wolf and human form. Looking identical to his father in every sense of the word, save for the red on one of his ears. But unlike Minato, Naruto gave off the feeling of power, that only a strong dominant could give off. Naruto was built beautifully and Kabuto would make Naruto his. When he had his first heat, Naruto would be waiting for him.

Naruto was their protector. Keeping them all safe as he, by nature, continued to keep a look out long after they all went to sleep. Hidan had even pulled off on joking with the serious blonde, that seemed to grow more agitated with the change. It had only been a few months since Naruto had hit his first heat, but in all that time, he had only been human when he was forced to be.

His uncle was shocked by how long Naruto could keep his form and even more shocked when Naruto kept trying to dominate them. To take the lead and force them to follow him. Many times, Minato, Hidan, Kakashi and his Uncle had to remind the blonde that they would follow if he went one way.

Hidan had even almost gotten into it with Naruto for something that Kabuto wasn't sure caused it.

"Naruto?" he frowned when the blonde made no signs of hearing him. Instead the blonde male watched his family with disinterest. "Oh, you don't understand what's going on," Kabuto said feeling stupid for not realizing it earlier. "Minato said we are almost in your village." He smiled.

"I see," Naruto said, his voice low and uncaring. Even those two words sent shivers down Kabuto's spine. Naruto had a way to make any word spoken sound personal and powerful. Kabuto only hoped when he had his first heat and his first young with the blonde, that their own young were like Naruto.

"Are you excited?" he asked.

With a small smile, that Naruto reserved for only him and the younger children, the blonde ran a hand through his hair and said no more.

With a blush covering his face, Kabuto turned to find the seven year old twins, Haku and Tou, heading towards them with the five year old fake twins, Ranmaru and Hibari. Right behind them was Hidan and Mei's first child together, three year old, Shin, who had shocked everyone when Mei had found out she was pregnant almost two years and six months on the dot after Hibari was born. Now she was on the verge of giving birth to her third child, her body refusing to change from her wolf as she walked beside Hidan.

Kabuto had asked Mei once why she could stay in wolf form for a year and then some but a male couldn't. Mei had told him that females and the pregnant males were stronger because of that and should really be the ones ruling the clan. Hidan had said that it was true but it didn't mean he was going to give up his place as head of his forming family.

Kabuto had then pointed out that Naruto stayed in his wolf form for weeks at a time. Hidan had said Naruto was strong and knew that the length of time that he stayed in wolf form would get longer.

Kabuto knew it was rare for a wolf to be a wolf for more then five days unless their life was in danger. The wolf needed to sleep and it tired their own bodies out for unknown reasons. If in wolf form for more than five days, they'd feel the urge to shift. If ignored, the urge became like an itch you couldn't ignore until you complied.

"We are only two weeks away and if we run, a week." Minato said in the shifters tongue, looking as if he wanted to do just that. "Then we'll be home."

"We are not running." Hidan said. "If we can wait a few weeks, Mei needs to prepare to give birth."

"Already?" Sakumo raised a brow as he looked at the female looking around. "It is your call Minato. You can go ahead of us and we will meet you."

"No," Minato shook his head as he turned in the direction of his home. "I've waited years for this, another few weeks will be child's play." he tried to smile.

"What do you think she'll have, Naruto?" Tou asked her big brother as he sat in human form, his body still exhausted from holding his wolf form for two weeks. In the last few days he had been forced to be human. Every time he shifted to wolf form, Tou knew Naruto lasted an hour longer. Once he rested a day he'd be a wolf again to push his limits. Naruto was her idol. No one was better then her big brother. Not even those few shifters they met along their travels that tried to hurt them, could match him. She wanted to be like her big brother. She'd be strong, powerful, and alpha of her clan. She'd stay in her wolf form longer than Naruto too... Though sometimes she wished he'd stay human so they could speak words instead of just body language from his part. She liked hearing him talk. She liked when he'd hold her on his shoulders and ler her play with his ear. She liked when he'd hug her and speak to her in the human tongue so she'd remember her Mama's words. She knew Haku felt the same way.

"A boy," her brother answered softly grooming Ranmaru's ear as Shin and Haku nibbled on his red ear.

"How come?" Kabuto asked moving to sit closer to Naruto.

"I just do." Naruto replied as Ranmaru tilted his head so Naruto could get his other ear. "Hibari is going to be the only girl besides Tou." at the sound of her name, Hibari left their Daddy's side and moved toward them.

"That's cause we don't want any other girls." Hibari said with a smirk. "Papa said I'm going to be his only princess." she went on speaking of Hidan.

"I don't want to be a princess." Tou said with a lift of her chin. "Because I'm going to be strong like big brother."

"Tou, you have to be delicate and beautiful. Not running wildly." Hibari gasped.

"Who told you that?" Kabuto frowned.

"Mama did. She was telling me stories about her childhood and when it was beautiful. I want to be treated like a princess."

"You always wished to be rescued?" Naruto lifted a brow.

"Yes," Hibari nodded. "Papa said it was okay so long as I ran when ordered too. Even Daddy said the same thing."

"And what if you become a dominant?" Naruto questioned. "You can't decide to be weak or strong after your change."

"If I'm a dominant, then Papa said they'd find me a more dominant husband." Hibari said smiling.

"You say that now," Kabuto smirked. "Say that if it happens."

"I will."

&-&  
A few weeks later, they were on the move again with another boy as Naruto had predicted. Hidan had called him Inari and Mei didn't seem to mind as she carried the young pup in her mouth. Stopping to feed him before moving on again every hour.

By the time they made it to the village, Minato was ready to start jumping again. "This is it!" he said when a familiar path appeared. "Just up ahead," he got out before he took off running.

Feeling his excitement, all of the children, Sakumo, Kakashi, Hidan, and even Mei quickly followed him. Naruto stopped, watching all of them, none of them aware of what they would find. He knew though, he smelt it in the air.

Shaking his wolf head once, he made his way after them, not bothering to pick up his pace. He found them all standing there. Each of them looking shocked. He found Minato on his knees as tears fell down his face.

"They're gone." Minato said turning a broken gaze to look at him. "The village is gone."


	11. Chapter 11

**11**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story. **

Two nights had passed with Minato refusing to move from his position on the ground. His mind unable to take in what his eyes were seeing. Homes that he knew were destroyed. His home was gone. His childrens homes were gone. Everything. The trail that he would always take as he made his morning rounds. The Uchiha's prized garden, no longer anything but overgrown weeds.

His family was gone and he couldn't go home. He lost them.

"Minato, it's time to go." Sakumo said kneeling beside him.

"Alright," Minato nodded brokenly. With help from Sakumo, he stumbled to his feet.

"Where are we going?" Hidan asked.

"Farther in," Sakumo shrugged.

"This place is huge, it could take us years to find them." Kakashi told his Father.

"Then we'll keep going even if we never find them." Minato stated sadly. Shrugging Sakumo off, he slowly made his way toward the place that was once his home. Now it was just an indent of what was once there. The walls were gone as was the roof. His little yard was destroyed and the path that lead from his house to Fuuka's and Kyuubi's house no longer existed. Stepping over rotting wood, he moved until he stood in the place that was once his bedroom. In his mind he saw Kushina resting beside him and, in the distance, he heard his children as they giggled beyond the walls. He pictured the night he found Sora in his daughter's room and Fuuka calmly telling him, when he got back from his fit, that she loved Sora and was going to have babies with him. He remembered Sora lifting his chin, preparing to battle, if needed, for Fuuka.

He remembered the night he found Shukaku in Kyuubi's room. And how the submissive was beyond embarrased when Minato had stood at the doorway in shock, Kyuubi unaware until Shukaku had pushed him off. He remembered Deidara wanting to see what had frozen him and pouting when he and Naruto were taken away so that Minato could calm down. He remembered when he came back, Kyuubi was smirking, unable to stop touching Shukaku. He saw Shukaku trying to push Kyuubi away as Kushina and Fuuka laughed and welcomed the blonde into the family. He remembered Kyuubi getting annoyed when Deidara and Naruto had started telling Shukaku Kyuubi's dirty secrets.

He remembered Deidara and Itachi and how Naruto didn't even get to finish breakfast. He remembered his angry rant at the Uchiha's and then everything was taken away that day. He never even got to welcome Itachi fully into the family.

"Minato?" Sakumo called as the others waited to move on. Naruto already in wolf form with Haku, Tou, Ranmaru, and Shin on his back.

"Let's go," he stated.

Years passed with no signs of his family. They had found other shifters, most thin and sick. Many times they fought them to protect themselves. Once in a while they found a small clan of shifters that were normal. They'd travel with them for a short time but then Naruto would become restless, as the unmated submissive males and any unmated females tried to lay claim to him. It was at the point where Naruto avoided almost everyone, keeping his distance as they traveled with any group.

With each day that passed, Minato felt his heart breaking until he wished to stop searching, but to do so would only mean he had failed.

Every few weeks they would move their small pack, set up camp for another week, and then move again. Mei stayed with the children as Minato, Naruto, Hidan, Sakumo, and Kakashi would find the food and bring it home.

Was this their life now? He wondered as he looked around the sleeping shifters. Hidan rested with Mei in his arms and Hibari and Inari snuggled in between them. Sakumo rested by Kakashi close by and Naruto rested farthest from them with the rest of the children.

He smiled softly at the way Tou, Haku, Ranmaru, and Shin seemed to idolize the young blonde. To them, Naruto could do no wrong. When they played their make believe games, all of them wanted to play Naruto. For everything they did, they wanted Naruto's approval. If any thing bad, or what they thought bad, was said to the blonde, they'd be all over that person. Naruto was their hero. All of them liked the thought of being able to speak to Naruto, in what they dubbed, the secret language. They adored Naruto so much, that each of them practiced holding onto their wolf form for as long as they could.

How he wished Naruto spoke their words. Sometimes he find himself telling Naruto something only to remember he spoke the wrong language. Would his son never let go of Anko? Would he honor her to the point of damaging himself? He loved his son, but at times he wished Naruto would move on from the past he held onto so stubbernly. Naruto was strong, there was no doubt about that. He was dominating and aggressive if needed. When they chanced to meet a rogue shifter, Naruto was the first to face off against them. His body uncaring if they hurt him so long as he won. Naruto had shocked Minato by keeping his wolf form for more then six months at a time. The longest that any of their kind could do was five days if there was no threats against them. The pregnant shifters lasted a year, if they decided to shift from the first day, but no more than that. For the most part, Naruto stayed wolf unless one of the children begged him to be human so he could hold them. Sometimes Naruto would suprise them by being human for a few weeks before switching back. And sometimes he switched to human when he wished to express his anger with words instead of snarls. Minato couldn't have been prouder of his son, save for the few things he wished would change.

Then their was Kabuto. Minato shook his head at the silver haired wolf. Kabuto was on the verge of hitting his first heat. And because of this, he seemed to count down the days until it happened. It was no secret that Kabuto wanted Naruto. Minato and the others found it cute while Naruto didn't seem to know what to do with Kabuto. The young silver wolf always wanted to please Naruto, never straying too far if the blonde wasn't hunting. He spoke to Naruto in the human tongue all the time. It was at the point where Naruto couldn't be in the camp without the love struck Kabuto right on his tail. Kabuto liked to pretend to. He liked to pretend that the children were his and Naruto's. He tried to mother all of them and show them all that he would be a good mother for when he and Naruto had their own. Naruto would only watch in his silent way, but he made no move to stop Kabuto. Minato sometimes wondered if Naruto had already chosen Kabuto as a mate and only waited like Kabuto did.

When he thought this, he'd think of Sasuke and if the raven still claimed that Naruto was his and was going to have his babies. He smiled when he thought of Naruto carrying any children. If anything, Sasuke would be the one baring the young. If ever they got the chance to see their family again, Minato wondered what Kabuto and Sasuke would do when they saw eachother for the first time.

Deciding it was time to sleep, Minato closed his eyes and dreamed of his missing family.

Naruto sniffed the air, his body tense as he tried to pinpoint the animal they were hunting. He knew Sakumo, Hidan, and Kakashi were zeroing in as he was. For a moment he wished Minato and Mei, even if she rarely hunted, were helping them find this thing instead of cleaning themselves in the small stream they found. He knew the children were okay. They had left Kabuto in charge and all of them knew to signal for them if anything went wrong.

Hearing a noise toward his right, Naruto turned slowly and prepared to jump when he heard Tou's sharp barks. In a flash, he turned and ran to his family's aid.

Kyuubi frowned in shock as he watched seven young shifters prance and play with one another. The oldest seemed to be at least fourteen and the youngest at least six. Who where they and why had he never seen them before?

Shifters no longer roamed this part of the land. Ever since the non shifters had appeared many years ago taking and snatching whoever they could, the clans had all traveled farther away. Kyuubi's own father and his baby brother where part of the first snatching. He didn't know if they were alive or not. It had been sixteen years since he last seen his missing family members. His own mother still mourned the loss of her mate and child, refusing to move on until an actual body was produce. Every day, Kyuubi would find his mother with Naruto's blanket, that he had used as a child, resting near her. She would send a prayer to the gods to watch over her missing love and child.

Kyuubi was now the head of his family. It would have been his mother as she was Minato's mate, but his mother was in no state to rule herself, let alone a family. His sister Fuuka was her caretaker of sorts. Every day, Fuuka would walk with her daughter Moegi to check up on her.

Deidara had mourned just as much as his mother. He was the closet to their baby brother. When Naruto had disappeared, Deidara had closed himself off from the world for a year, making himself really sick and if not for Itachi dominating nature and pushing attitude, Kyuubi feared they would have lost Deidara that year too.

Where were the shifters that created these? Where they orphans? Did their parents get taken as well?

Turning to Itachi and Sasuke, both in wolf form as well, he gave a nod to move forward. Turning back to the young shifters, Kyuubi moved slowly out of the tree's shadow and toward them.

At once the young shifters stopped and faced them. Each of them wary of their presence as they took a few steps back and moved behind the older of them all.

Trying to make himself seem harmless, which was hard to do with his giant size, Kyuubi waved his tail, telling the two Uchiha brothers to stay behind as he continued on.

As he got closer, the older child began to growl a warning as he continued to push the others back.

Stopping, Kyuubi tilted his head and lowered his front half to seem playful. To his shock the oldest female who looked no more then twelve gave off six sharp yaps. Each higher pitched then the last.

Cringing away, Kyuubi was too slow to react to the wolf running from the trees and straight at him. In a flash he was on him, forcing Kyuubi to fall to his back as he attacked and went for his throat. Kyuubi snarled as blood was drown from him and used his hind legs to throw the wolf off. As he wondered why Itachi and Sasuke had not flown to his side to aid him, Kyuubi caught the first glimpse of the wolf. "Daddy?" he said as he shifted to human form.

Instead of an answer, the wolf, slightly smaller then him, continued to growl and snarl. His teeth and fangs bared for the world to see. Everything about this wolf screamed death.

Only as Kyuubi sat on the ground, his wide eyes roaming over the golden wolf, did he also notice the tip of red on one of the wolfs ears. Only one wolf he knew had that marking. "Naruto." he whispered as tears built in his eyes. "Is it really you?"

A growl was the only response as Naruto moved his body in front of the other young, who were now barking at Kyuubi. None of them ran passed Naruto, only moving to stand by his back legs. Their growls and little snarls going unnotice as Kyuubi kept his gaze on his baby brother. "Naruto, it's me Kyuubi." he said as he stood slowly and held his hands out, "Your brother."

As he took a step forward, Naruto lunged again. In slow motion, Kyuubi saw his death in the other wolf's eyes. Tears still fell from his own as he realized he was going to die. In slow motion, he saw Naruto getting closer and then falling to the side as he was tackled by another golden wolf.

Minato heard the sounds of a fight before he saw it. Putting on the burst of speed that was his trade mark, he passed the others and ran into the clearing. The first thing he saw was Naruto, attacking a red wolf. The next thing he noticed was that the wolf was shifting revealing a face he had not thought to ever see again. As he got closer, he tackled Naruto just in time as the younger wolf went for the kill.

"He is your brother!" Minato shouted in the tongue Naruto stubbernly held on to as he refused to learn the other. "He is our family!"

"We have our family. He is an outsider." Naruto said shifting to his human form. "My family was being attacked by him."

"Naruto-"

"Why do you care so much for him? He abandon us. He and the others left the village you held so dearly in your heart. They did not come for us." Naruto glared as he met Kyuubi's stunned gaze. "He is nothing to us." he spat. Minato knew his other son had no idea what Naruto was saying, but the tone and the looks sent his way were clear enough. Naruto had no love for his oldest brother.

"They had to move in fear of being captured." Minato reminded his son.

"They let us be captured. Why not run while we were with them?"

"They didn't know. Naruto, you are finally going to see our family again. Your sister and your brothers. You are going to see your Mother again. Can you not be happy for this? Can you not let go of the past?"

"My mother was Anko." Naruto glared at his father. "She was there for me not your mate."

"Kushina-"

"Is not part of my life. She had her chance, but lost it. Anko raised me."

"Kushina did not let you go willingly." Minato growled.

"But still I went and where was she? I doubt she went looking for us and if she did, shouldn't she have already found us?" Naruto questioned. "Most likely she stayed behind, mourned, and then mated with ano-" he never finished that sentence as Minato back handed him hard enough to force him back a few steps. "Strike me all you want, but it won't change facts." Naruto stated quietly.

"Minato-" Mei rested a hand on his trembling shoulder.

"No. You will not speak of this again Naruto."

"Why? You are so eager to forget Anko existed to find your mate? Did she mean so little to you? Did she not give you three young?"

"Kushina had always held my heart." Minato growled.

"Anko could of held it too." Naruto argued. "She could have mated with you and made us a true family. What we return to, is not what you left."

"So your memory has returned, has it?" Minato snarled. "Does it also show a woman with red hair caring for you. Loving you. Protecting you!"

"It shows me that this woman left the village we came so far to find. That she and the rest of our clan, that cares so dearly for us, have moved farther away to protect themselves." Naruto growled in hatred. Without another word, Naruto shifted back to wolf form and moved away from them. Finding a place farthest from them but still in the clearing, he layed down and was instantly surrounded by the other children.

Kyuubi watched as the other wolf slowly got up and shifted. Naruto was breattaking. His looks, which were so much like their father, made Kyuubi blink in shock at how gorgeous his brother had become. Not only that but Naruto was amazing in this form as well. He wasn't big like him but what Naruto lacked in size he made up for in the aura he gave off. His wolf form fit the aura more then his human form. His baby brother was as big as their father, he could have even passed for his father's twin. He was power and strenght. Kyuubi was certain that he would never best Naruto in a fight unless he had luck on his side.

When his father and Naruto faced off, Kyuubi wanted to go to his father's aid. Before he could move he watched as his father struck Naruto and from the parting words of the young blonde, he knew what ever was said had hurt the older wolf.

"Daddy." Kyuubi whispered as Naruto moved away from them. In an instant, Minato's arms wrapped around him.

"Hello Kyuubi." Minato whispered into his ears as his own tears mixed with the red heads. "It's been so long."

"I can't believe you're here." Kyuubi said hours later as he held onto his father's hand. He felt like a child all over again, unable to let go in fear of losing him again.

"Neither can I. It was a tough journey but we made it." Minato grinned. "And you two," He said smiling at the quite Uchiha's. "Sasuke you've grown and a dominant no less."

"I'm a Uchiha." Sasuke smirked. "It was expected of me."

"Uchiha's and their arragance. Have you taken a mate then?"

"No." Sasuke said lowering his head. "I... No."

"I see." and Minato did see. Sasuke had always said Naruto would be his. When the blonde wolf disappeared all those years ago, Sasuke must have felt heartbroken. Losing his mate before he could claim him. Now Naruto was back and Sasuke couldn't seem to take his eyes off of the wolf that had yet to shift back into human form again. Instead he watched him from a small distance away, not really paying attention to any of the children around Naruto. With a grin, Minato said, "Still have your eyes on Naruto. That boy is even worse then Kyuubi and Itachi combine."

"He has become a strong dominant." Kyuubi chuckled watching his brother as one of the younger shifters nibbled on his right ear. Naruto made no sign to acknowledge this, making Kyuubi believe that is was an everyday thing. "Maybe Sasuke will be the first dominant male to ever bare a child."

"Hn." Sasuke said without heat. Kyuubi could see the wonder in Sasuke's eyes and the longing. The young raven had waited years for Naruto to come back. Every heat he had, he had ran from the clan and suffered alone. He had never taken another to his bed or even looked at another. When others tried to gain him as a mate or be taken by him, Sasuke would simply turn away. He had told everyone he had a mate and did not need another. Now here his mate was, even stronger then he was. Kyuubi knew for a fact that this was nothing like Sasuke was expecting. Sasuke was expecting a submissive wolf like Deidara. One that he would get to protect and love. One that would carry his young.

Would the raven still try to make Naruto his or would he finally turn to another? Uchiha's were dominants. None would bend over backward for anyone. Sasuke was no different.

"Who are they Daddy?" Kyuubi asked as he nodded toward the others. He had been wanting to ask this since they had all arrived, but he had let his father ask questions about his mother and his other children. Kyuubi felt it only right that his father got to catch up on the missing years before he would answer his questions.

Minato had been happy to hear that Fuuka had only three young and that Moegi had already been claimed by another wolf when all of the clans had migrated together and that her mate stayed with her and their family. He had learned about Sumaru and that he was already passed his first heat and about Fuuka's youngest child Utakata who followed Sora everywhere he went.

He had grinned and chuckled as Kyuubi described his own kids, Shee his oldest child and only son who was constanty seen flirting with females and Fuki, his youngest child and only daughter who was a little Kyuubi in the making with his attitude.

Itachi had told Minato of Deidara's and his two children, Hikaku another serious Uchiha and their daughter Hanare, who was already making the boys go crazy at only ten.

Itachi had also said that the Uchiha's were over populating the Namikaze's. Minato had smirked but said nothing.

Minato turned to follow Kyuubi's and the two raven's gazes. "That's Sakumo, he's the man that got us back. His son Kakashi and his nephews Kabuto and Hidan." Minato pointed to each one. "Hidan is mated to Mei and those are their two children, Shin and Inari."

"What about the other children? Are they orphans?"

"No." Minato said. "That's Tou and Haku, twins, and biting on Naruto's ear is Ranmaru. Hibari is sitting on Naruto's back," Turning back to face Kyuubi, Minato smiled softly, his eyes hiding some unsaid emotion, "They are my young."

"Wh-what?" Kyuubi blinked in shock. Quickly afterwards he felt anger at his father betraying his mother. A mother that waited countless years for her mate to come back and was still waiting.

"Do not hate him." Sakumo said coming closer. "Minato was taken to breed. If he did not, Naruto would have died. They used his own son against him to get what they wanted."

"Breed? Why?" Itachi frowned as Kyuubi remained silent.

"The humans on the otherside, one of them wanted to use us to fight his war." Mei answered quietly as she rested in Hidan's arms. "We were to build his army, us and another female. Anko is the mother of Tou, Haku, and Ranmaru, she died before we could escape. Hidan came not long after and it was he that made it possible to run. Your father did not want to breed but at the risk of Naruto's life he did. If you wish to punish him for trying to keep the only child he had in sight alive, then you are a fool and a bastard. You are nothing like Minato said you were as he told us stories about his children and life back home."

"You were forced?" Kyuubi whispered looking at the ground.

"Yes, it was either my bond to your mother or Naruto's life." Minato nodded.

"I understand." Kyuubi said softly. "Mama always wanted more children without the childbirth. Now she has four."

"Three actually." Mei answered, "Hibari is mine. Minato is her father but he has agreed to let Hidan take his place in her life."

"I am Daddy, and Hidan is Papa." Minato smiled at the little girl in question. "It works for all of us."

"It's going to take some getting used to, but might as well start now. I suppose I should go introduce myself properly to my younger brothers and sisters." Kyuubi would not let his father suffer. Even if it hurt to know he had more young, he would make the rest of his father's life happy.

"Thank you Kyuubi." Minato smiled warmly.

"I love you Daddy, I don't want to lose you again and with you back, I don't have to be head of the family any more. It's a stressful job." he joked.

Laughing, Minato motioned for his children to come over. When all but Naruto, Shin, Inari, and Kabuto came to his side, he introduced them properly.

"Nice to meet you all."

"Naruto's bigger and stronger." Tou said quickly. "He'll kick your butt if you're mean to us."

"He can try." Kyuubi grinned at the little girls watchful eyes. He knew he was going to have to work hard to gain their trust and the bond that they all had with his baby brother. "But I won't be mean. You are my family as well and I will protect you with all that I am. Naruto won't have a reason to fight with me." because Naruto would most likely kill him.

"He will if he has to. Naruto's the best." Haku defended his brother.

"Yep. No one can beat big brother." Ranmaru smirked as Hibari giggled and nodded in agreement.

"God they are hard on the ego." Kyuubi pouted, which felt weird on his face. It had been so long since he had felt this need to joke. He was not a cold man, but the loss of his father and baby brother had not sat well with him. Kyuubi had went out of his way to make sure no one else was taken. Setting rules that were hard to accept at first but soon became the norm to them all.

"That they are." Minato nodded with sympathy to his son. "Naruto has outshined even us."

"Bastard." Hidan chuckled and held out his hands in surrender as all of the children even the ones near Naruto, turned and glared at him. "Kidding. Can't even insult the kid with friendly barbs or they'd kill you."

"How long will Naruto stay in wolf form?" Itachi asked suddenly. "Doesn't he tire of holding on to the form?"

"Naruto can go months without shifting back." Tou said proudly. "I'm going to be just like him. I'll be strong and powerful and I'll rule my own clan."

"Does he hate us?" Sasuke asked softly as he watched with some jealousy as Kabuto held on tighter to Naruto then Sasuke thought necessary. To Sasuke, Kabuto looked like he was stating his claim. Little did he know that Naruto already belonged to him and not that silver haired brat.

"He does not say either way." Minato sighed. "Naruto... he hasn't adjusted to this place. He doesn't even speak this tongue anymore. Only the other."

"What?" Kyuubi asked in shock. "Why?"

"My Mama." Tou said. "He honors her by keeping the language she taught him."

"He refuses to learn this one and we did too, but Naruto said we must be his voice and ears here so we learned." Haku said puffing his chest. "I wanted to honor Mama, but he said I honor her by speaking this tongue."

"Naruto is not truly comfortable here. Not without Anko." Mei sighed. "Now tell us why you are out here?"

"We are hunting for food. Where we live now, the food is scarce and hunting groups are sent out to bring some every week."

"Have you caught anything?" Hidan asked hoping for a hunt. He and the others had to stop theirs when Naruto had taken off running when he heard Tou's sharp barks.

"No. Which is why we walk farther. As we move in land they move farther out." Kyuubi sighed in annoyance. "Not wanting anymore to be taken, we send out only the strongest of our hunters to bring back food."

"Can we help?" Hidan practically begged.

"Why not, the more there are of us the better our chances." Itachi smirked.

Moments later, Kyuubi left with Itachi, Minato, Hidan, Sukamo, and Kakashi. Sasuke stayed, not wishing to leave Naruto and Mei stayed because she didn't really care for hunting. Naruto felt no need to leave the younger family without protection.


	12. Chapter 12

**12**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story. **

It was a few days later that Kyuubi finally brought up the return to their village. He had wanted to go as soon as possible, but his father still seemed in shock of being able to return at all. After years of living out here with his growing family, he was finally going to get his dream. Kyuubi knew his father was still thinking he'd wake up and find himself once again lost to the world.

Naruto had yet to acknowledge them and ignored any signs of friendship or relation to the others. He would not eat any of the food they caught for them as they stored bigger game for the village. He would not listen to their stories and sometimes he would even ignore their father, which pissed off Kyuubi to no end. Minato had defended Naruto and said that all of this was new to him. He was still getting used to not living in a cage and that Anko's death still sat heavily on his heart even if it was years ago. Naruto couldn't seem to let go of his mother figure. He didn't want to be in a place that she would never see or speak words she would never say. Kyuubi still couldn't believe that Naruto would never understand a word that was said from his or the two raven's lips. He found it hard to believe that he would never understand Naruto because the young blonde refused to learn to speak his old tongue and Minato said it was complicated to speak the humans. Sakumo had agreed and said they had one word that could describe so many things depending on what it was, while the shifters had words for everything.

"So we are finally going home." Minato whispered as he bit his lip and shook with nerves.

"You'll be fine Daddy, the village will throw a party for your return." Kyuubi promised unable to stop his eyes from building up with tears. "Mama will never let you go again."

"I don't think I'll ever leave again." Minato laughed as he wrapped an arm around Kyuubi's shoulders. "Shall we?"

"Whenever you're ready Daddy."

"Now."

Moments later they had packed up the makeshift camp and allowed the children to say good-bye to the place they had called home. Minato had said it was the longest Kakashi, Sakumo, Kabuto, and Hidan had stayed in one place. The four still showed no signs of leaving their small group and heading back across the ocean. Kyuubi highly doubted Hidan would leave without his mate and his young. Mei was determined to join the village and stay with her kind. Kabuto showed no signs of leaving Naruto's side, much to Kyuubi's amusement and Sasuke's annoyance, Minato had said the silver pup fancied Naruto and wanted to mate with him during his first heat. Now Kyuubi understood why Kabuto seemed to hate Sasuke. He was afraid to lose Naruto to the raven beauty.

With Kyuubi leading the way and his father walking beside him, the red haired wolf finally felt like things were going right. Itachi was eager to return to his mate and children. Mei was almost the same way, to see an actual village and be able to live within it was a fantasy come true to her. Kakashi seemed to care less. Sakumo wanted to see what the newer bigger village looked like. Haku and Tou simply rode on Naruto's back quietly with Ranmaru between them. Hibari walked hand in hand with Hidan while her youngest brother Inari rode in his arms and Shin seemed to enjoy running around. Mei had to keep chasing him down and bringing him back.

Sasuke walked as close to Naruto as the blonde would let him. Kabuto walked even closer.

It took almost a week of walking and making camp before they came to the first signs of a village. Minato seemed to grow even more nervous the closer he got. He was finally going to see his mate and his two other children. He was going to see his granddaughter again and meet the ones that had come after. He was going to see his friends and... god it was too much for words. He was finally coming home.

Not ten minutes away, everyone but Naruto were all in their human form. Naruto seemed to grow more agitated the closer they got. Minato wasn't sure why that was. He was beginning to doubt that it was out of respect for Anko anymore. Why was his son acting so aggressivly?

"This is exciting." Mei giggled as she held on to Hidan's arm.

"Crowds... Don't do so well in them." Hidan shuddered.

"You also don't do well on boats." Kakashi reminded him and laughed as Hidan snarled at the reminder of the boat.

"Come on, lets not make this reunion later then it has to be." Sakumo said stepping neatly between the two silver shifters.

With a deep breath, Minato took his first steps toward the village and the others soon followed with Naruto in the back of the group. His steps slow and precise as if he was measuring and counting how many it took to get there from here.

The second the village gate came in view, Minato felt his heart stop. Reaching for his oldest son's hand, Minato cried as they entered. People that were walking around doing this and that all stopped as the group came into view. Their eyes running over them and landing on Naruto's dominating form. Each with a question in their eyes that none wished to voice.

Words died down as people looked on in confusion.  
"Minato?" at the sound of his name, Minato turned toward the man making his way toward him. "It is you." the raven laughed as he ran the rest of the way to hug the blonde. "I... oh gods, it is you."

"Fugaku." Minato grinned as he hugged the man back. "It has been so long... You've gotten older." but he still looked like he did the last time Minato had seen him. Shifters never changed their appearance after the first heat. Only when they were close to their century mark would they finally show signs of aging and, even then, the oldest they'd look would be thirty or forty.

"As have you old friend. I never thought to see you again, but I've prayed... I've prayed for your return."

"I as well." Minato laughed as more old friends ran through the crowds to greet him. When he had greeted the last of the growing group, he looked around for the faces he wished to see. "Where-"

"Right there Daddy." Kyuubi said moving to his side and pointed toward the right. Turning his gaze, Minato trembled at the sight of his mate and two other children. In a blink he ran toward them and engulfed them in the strongest hug he could.

Kushina cried into his chest unable to speak. Fuuka cried and laughed. Deidara was no better then them. Soon Kyuubi joined their group and Minato felt all was right until he realized Naruto wasn't there. Pulling back, he turned and frowned as he searched for his son.

"Where is Naruto?" Kushina cried, kissing his chest and looking around with him. "Where is my baby?"

"There," Kyuubi said finding the golden wolf sitting with the others. The adults to one side and the children around him.

"Naruto? That's Naruto?" Fuuka whispered in shock. "He's so big. Scary even."

That he was. Naruto didn't move but the power coming off of him promised pain. He didn't have to speak to show how little he cared for the family that he had first known.

"He's my baby brother..." Deidara whispered as Kushina bravely pulled away from the group and walked toward Naruto.

The whole village watched in silence as the mother that lost half her family finally gained them back. They watched as Naruto refused to meet her half way. Tears were falling down everyone's face at the family that had been torn apart and were finally together again.

"Naruto," Kushina whispered with a smile on her lips. Her love showing clearly for the grown child that was her baby. "I've missed you."

Naruto still made no signs to show he heard her. That was when Minato remembered that Naruto didn't understand. "Kushina-" he called out just as she reached Naruto and the other children moved away from them. Before she could pull him into a hug, Naruto moved back and snarled. His ears going flat against his head and his teeth bared in warning.

"Naruto?" Kushina frowned in confusion. "What is wrong? Are you alright?" she asked moving closer.

"No!" Minato shouted as Naruto lunged at her. Gasping Kushina fell to the floor as Naruto attached himself to her arm and shook her like a rag doll. In a flash, Minato attacked his son. Never before had he felt such rage as he and Naruto faught like enemies. Claws dug into sides, teeth caught flesh and tore. Both wolves were going for the kill. At that moment, it didn't matter if they were father and son, family torn away from others that became only two. It didn't matter that they loved the other.

"STOP!" Someone screamed but Minato wasn't sure who. When Naruto tossed him to the ground and latched on to him, Minato fought even harder. On his back, his belly on the verge of being torn to pieces, Minato fought to get free.

When Naruto's teeth caught one of his legs, Minato snarled at the pain of his bone breaking.

Before Naruto could do more, others attacked him. Pulling his attention toward them and away from the wounded male. Minato watched in pain, as his son was attacked from all sides by Kyuubi, Fugaku, Itachi, Sora, and three others that Minato couldn't put a name to. He knew Hidan and the others wouldn't attack Naruto as they were fighting hard to hold the children from coming to his aid.

"Stop!" Kushina screamed as she knelt beside Minato's bloody form and held his body in her laps. "Don't you dare hurt him!"

Shifting back, Minato cringed at the pain running through his body, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Kushina cried as Naruto slashed his claws across Itachi's face, giving him a way to escape out of the village and take off running. Moments later a black wolf was seen running after him. "Why did you attack him?" she cried.

"He would have killed you." Minato whispered as his vision faded away.

Sasuke ran after Naruto. He didn't know why the blonde would attack Kushina. The woman was a saint. Kind to all and never cruel. Even as her heart broke, she tried to make others feel loved. Sasuke had watched her fall to pieces when Naruto and Minato disappeared and though Minato had said that Naruto wasn't enjoying the return to the village, he never thought the blonde wolf would attack his own mother.

Lowering his head, he picked up speed. Naruto was fast, but Sasuke was gaining on him. When he was close enough, he bunched up his legs and lunged at Naruto, dropping him to the ground and rolling over. Quickly he stood and faced Naruto off. Unknown emotions showing clearly in his eyes. As one they circled eachother, both waiting for the other to attack. A split second later, Naruto lunged again and caught Sasuke mid air. It wasn't long before Sasuke had the upperhand. Naruto was losing to much blood to fight properly. His body was exhausted from the fight with his father and then the others. Only anger kept him going.

Latching on to Naruto's throat, Sasuke shook it in warning. Shaking him a few more times, Sasuke finally felt Naruto's body go limp. Slowly he released the male and took a few steps back, shifting as he did so.

"Why? Why attack the woman that gave birth to you?" He asked even as he knew Naruto wouldn't understand. "She loved you and begged for you everyday. Why would you do that?" he demanded.

Naruto growled softly as he rolled to his belly and shifted. Slowly he stood up, wounds all around his body making it harder to go any faster. Doing a quick check, Naruto found many slashes and bite marks in both legs and arms. His back was clawed many times over and his chest was torn where his father had gotten him. Reaching up a hand he felt the teeth marks on both sides of his nose and a long cut going down half his face. His father was really going to kill him. Naruto pushed away the pain that he felt at that. Why should it matter to him? He was going to kill his father. He was going to end the life of the man that raised him. Without looking back at Sasuke, Naruto began to walk farther away from the village.

"You can't leave!" Sasuke shouted running after him. "You can't go! You need to go back! You can't leave us! You can't leave after what you did!"

It was then Naruto broke his own rule. With a thick accent of one who had not spoken a word of his old tongue since he was no more then a young pup, he said, "I do not belong there."

"You... you can speak... but I thought..." Sasuke said stumbling over his own words.

"It would be stupid of me not to speak it. I always knew it, even as I relearned it. They only think I don't understand because I tell them I do not. I pretend so that they will not expect me to stay. This isn't my home Sasuke. My home is gone."

"Why did you attack your mother?" Sasuke demanded, following him again.

"She is not my mother. I am no longer her child." Naruto said quietly. "The second I disappeared from her sight, I stopped being hers."

"What do you mean?"

"Go back to the village Sasuke. Return to your home and find yourself a mate. Create the young your body demands you should make."

"Not without you." Sasuke stated stubbernly. "I don't have to search for a mate." at this Naruto stopped and turned to him. "I already found him."

"Dominants can not mate eachother." Naruto said as he licked at his wrist. "Both will always fight to get the upper hand."  
"I don't care. Naruto, my mate was always you. I can't have another."

"You do not wish to look for one."

"I love you. I've always loved you." Sasuke growled and spun Naruto around to face him. "I've waited my whole life for you and I don't want to lose you!"

"Sasu-"

"What do I have to do to make you love me! Do I have to be Kabuto!" Sasuke felt hatred build in him and tears forming in anger, but he wouldn't let them fall. He cried for no one.

"Kabuto is a child, his fantasies are just that." Naruto sighed. "You may have loved me but that was the old me. The me you held onto as you grew. I'm not him. I'm-"

"Where are you going?" Sasuke demanded. "What's out there that makes you want to leave and not accept us? Me?"

"A war that must be stopped." Naruto said making Sasuke lose whatever he was going to say. "There are four that must die or this will go on. For a woman that became my mother, I will face them. I never planned to return to my family. I've never planned to see you again." sighing, Naruto went on, "I don't live in a dream anymore. Go back and tell them I am gone. That I will not return. Tell them we fought and I died because I was too weak to fight back. Tell them this so they don't come for me. They deserve better then the life they were handed."

When Sasuke said nothing, Naruto took it as a sign that he agreed. Nodding his head at the raven, he walked on. Much to his annoyance he heard footsteps following him. "What are you doing?" he demanded of the male walking side by side with him. He needed to clean his wounds but he had to get as far as possible to make sure no one followed him.

"Going with you." Sasuke said. "If you leave then so do I. I can't let my mate leave me and go and die alone."

"We are not mates." Naruto pointed out.

"But we are. We have been since we were children." Sasuke narrowed his eyes and waited for Naruto to fight him.

"You are an idiot." Naruto finally said.

"Only after you."

"This is a mistake Sasuke," Naruto tried again, stopping to fully face the raven. "This war isn't made for you-"

"There is an unsaid rule," Sasuke said looking at the blood oozing from Naruto's stiff form, "Mates do not leave eachothers side. Even in death they follow."

"That is not true." with a gruff laugh, Naruto moved to walk off again only to stop when Sasuke continued to follow, "Go home."

"Only when you go." Sasuke said stubbernly. "Tell me why you hate us? Why you want nothing to do with us?"

"I do not hate you." Naruto sighed tiredly as he licked the blood running to the side of his mouth.

"Then why act like you do?"

"Must you be so annoying?" Naruto growled. "Did we switch places? You were the only that would answer in riddles, leaving me to try and follow."

"You can still follow me," Sasuke smirked, "back to the village."

"I'm not going back. I never plan to see that place again."

"Why not?" Sasuke demanded when the blonde stalked off. Picking up his pace, he moved until he stood in front of Naruto. "Tell me or I'll drag you back and you have no strength to fight me off." Sasuke knew he had Naruto. If it came to a fight between them, he'd win. Naruto was too weak to last long. "Why do you pretend to hate us then? You said you don't, then why pretend?"

"Because, if I die, they won't mourn me." Naruto stated finally.

"Wh-what?"

"I never thought we would find the village. I never thought we'd see anyone again. In my mind I thought we'd travel until Sakumo and Kakashi were ready to return to the otherside. I planned to go with them. I planned to go back and fight for the other shifters being forced to fight and breed for a mad man. But neither of them showed signs of going back. Neither of them felt the need to! All of them wanted to go forward! I've been waiting since I was fifteen to go back to murder those bastards that killed my Mother. Anko may have not been mine by blood, but she was mine in all senses of the word. She raised me, taught me. She made me see that the new life I was living was not all bad. She was my savior. I thought we could finally be okay again with her in our lives and then they killed her! They took her from me! They took my Mother!" he screamed and slashed his growing claws along side a tree. "I will make them pay for it. I'll make them all pay."

Sasuke stood frozen in shock at Naruto's admission. To know that this shifter in front of him held such anger was shocking to say the lease. Naruto, what had the world done to him? "Why attack Kushina?"

"I don't know. I was angry." Naruto whispered, his head bowed and body shaking with emotion. "I was so angry that she was alive and Anko wasn't. I was angry because she lived here in peace and Anko was a slave to them. Then Daddy got in it and..."

"She wasn't in peace, Kushina has been a wreck since you and Minato disappeared. She lead every search until the clan leaders forced our village to move. She fought us, but we outnumbered her. Others have disappeared too. For the last sixteen years she's been in her own hell-"

"Hell is being raised in a cage and trying to pretend it's normal. Hell is having to watch your father breed others to keep you alive. Hell is watching your mother have to die in front of you because the last birth was too much on her body. Hell is having to lie and say everything is perfect so you don't scare the young. Hell is on that side of the water and I plan to take care of it." Naruto bit out as he faced Sasuke, his eyes going cold and deadly, "This isn't my home. I never plan to come back because I don't plan to out live the war I'm about to create."

"No," Sasuke said feeling panic rise in his chest. "I won't let you die."

"Neither will we."

At the sounds of two bodies moving out of the trees, both shifters turned to face Kabuto and Haku.

"I thought you didn't speak these words?" Haku asked, hurt clearly on his face.

"Go back to Daddy, Haku," Naruto ordered as he looked away, unable to see the disappointment in his brother's eyes. "Go back."

"Not without you!" Haku shouted as he ran to Naruto's side and held on tightly. Ignoring the flinch his brother gave, he cried, "I don't want you to die! I don't care that you lied to me! I won't let you die!"

"Haku-"

"No!" Haku shouted and cried into Naruto's side, uncaring of the blood staining his own skin. "Don't leave me. If you go, I go."

"Haku it'll be dangerous," Naruto whispered gently to the young boy. Running a soothing hand down his back he sighed, "Go back to Daddy and take care of the rest. They need you."

"You need me more." Haku cried, lifting his head to meet Naruto's broken ones. "You need me more. She was my Mama too!"

Sasuke watched the interaction between the two. Never would he have guess that Naruto can go from angry and hateful to gentle and caring in a heartbeat. He truely loved his baby brother and was willing to do all that he could to keep him safe. Seeing the way Naruto reacted to Haku made Sasuke know he made the right choice in waiting for Naruto to return.

"Naruto," Kabuto said, glaring at Sasuke and moving closer to the blonde, "If you plan to go, I know where Uncle Sakumo hides the boat. I will only tell you if we can go with you."

"It isn't safe." Naruto growled.

"I don't care. I will only tell you if you let us go." Kabuto said stubbernly. "That's the deal and if I was you, I'd decided right now because Uncle Sakumo will see that we're gone already and come for us."

"Kabuto-" Naruto snarled angrily only to stop and tilt his head. In the distance he made out other shifters moving their way quickly. "Fine. If you all wish to die along with me then lets go." Shifting forms he waited for Haku and Kabuto to jump on his back and took off running with Sasuke right beside him.


	13. Chapter 13

**13**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story. **

Kyuubi watched in silence as his mother put soothing oils on their Daddy's body. Naruto had really done a number on him. Wounds were everywhere. Some were long and deep while others were thin and small. Bones were broken in his right leg and gashes seemed to be everywhere. They had stopped the bleeding hours ago, but the fever that came was causing the man pain as his body shivered and threatened to open the wounds again.

Why Naruto? Kyuubi wanted to ask, his anger at the one he claimed as his brother growing with each thought about him. Naruto never wanted to come back. He never wanted to be here. He should have chased his brother off before they arrived home. Shouldn't have listened to his own silent pleas to gain the baby of their family back.

No one got away for attacking someone in his family. No one lived beyond the next meeting when they did something as monsterous as this and the next time he saw his brother, he was going to kill him.

&-&  
"I don't wanna be here!" Tou shouted in the human tongue. "Big brother didn't want to be here either! I want to go with him!"

"Me too!" Ranmaru sobbed. "I want big brother!"

"Papa can we go get him?" Hibari asked with her own tears as she looked up at her second daddy. "Can we go with him?"

"Enough," Hidan said, gaining instant silence of the room they all, but Sakumo, Kakashi, Naruto, Kabuto, and Haku, took shelter in. It was a room off of Kyuubi's own home meant to go to his next child when or if he and Shukaku decided to have another. It was big but seemed cramped with all of them in there. Kyuubi offered to find more homes to place them in but Hidan said they wouldn't be separated and that this was fine. "Look, I know we all want to go with Naruto but what about your Daddy?" he asked Hibari, Tou, and Ranmaru. "What do you think your Daddy would do if he woke up alone with none of us here?"

"He'd start a new family." Tou glared angrily. "He loves them more-"

"Tou!" Mei gasped in anger. "Why would you say something like that?"

"It's true, big brother saw it too. Daddy loves them more. He attacked big brother-"

"Because Naruto attacked his mate," Hidan reminded the young girl. "A mate is a precious thing. When you find your own, you'll understand."

"Is she Naruto's Mama?" Shin asked from his spot on the floor.

"No!" Tou shook her head, "Our Mama is his Mama!"

"But he was born from this woman," Mei reminded the little girl. "Tou, this is Naruto's family-"

"Then why didn't he want them? How come Haku is with him and I can't go?" Tou demanded as she wiped angrily at her eyes, "I wanna go with Naruto!"

"I know sweetheart," Mei said soothingly to the young girl as she pulled her into a hug. "I know, someday Naruto will come back to us."

"Why did he go?"

"I don't know. I'm sure Naruto loves this family but I don't think he remembers it yet. When he comes back we can get after him for running off with Haku and Kabuto, alright?" Hidan said to Tou.

"Okay,"

"Okay...We've had a long day and I think it's time for sleep. You kids get the bed and Mei and I will sleep on the rug." When everyone was settled for the night and all fast asleep, Hidan turned his gaze to the small window. In the distance he made out a few stars and a portion of the moon. "Stay safe." he whispered softly.

"Kyuubi?" Deidara called as his brother came out of their Mama's house. Moving quickly with Itachi right behind him, half his face covered in healing wounds, Deidara moved to stand in front of his brother. "How's Daddy? Is the fever gone?"

"It's holding tightly, but Mama isn't giving up." Kyuubi answered with cold eyes.

Not liking the look directed as his mate, Itachi quickly moved to step between them, his warning growl the only thing that left his lips.

"I will not attack Deidara," Kyuubi glared.

"Yet you smell of anger and move with hatred."

"Only for anothers blood."

"You will kill Naruto?"

"I will."

"Kyuubi you can't kill him." Fuuka said angrily as she moved to their small circle. "I won't let you kill my baby brother!"

"Your baby brother tried to kill our parents! Why should he live another day!"

"Kyuubi he didn't know what-"

"Deidara, Naruto knew exactly what he was doing. Can't you see? He didn't want to be here. He never wanted to come home. He hates us. He doesn't speak our tongue, he holds no regard for our family, he wants nothing to do with us!"

"Kyuubi please, wait until Daddy wakes up-"

"Fuuka, until Daddy is back on his feet and claims the right to rule our family, I am still the alpha of the Namikaze wolves. My word is law and I say if ever should we see Naruto in this village again, his death will be immediate."

"Kyuubi..." Deidara gasped, shaking his head back and forth and fighting the tears that wished to fall. "I won't kill him. I won't do it."

"Deidara-"

"Neither will I," Hikaku, Deidara's and Itachi's oldest child, who had already had his first heat just that year.

"You will also go against my rule?" Kyuubi growled at the young dominant male that stood side by side with his Father in front of his Mother.

"I am not under the Namikaze rule. My family name is Uchiha." Hikaku stated. "As is my Mother and my sister."

"Deidara is a Namikaze-"

"After a Uchiha." Itachi snarled.

"What of you Fuuka? Are you no longer a Namikaze?" Kyuubi growled.

"You know I am. You know Sora switched his name to ours, but I will not kill Naruto." Fuuka growled. Even if she were a female, she was still as dominant as Kyuubi. She may never beat her brother in a fight, but she would go down trying and Sora would fight right along with her. "My family will not follow this rule either." with that Sora, their three kids, and Moegi's mate, Konohamaru, all quickly agreed.

"What of the rest of you!" Kyuubi demanded of the growing crowd of Namikazes. "Do you also turn your back on my rule!"

When none denied him or fought his words, Kyuubi turned his narrowed eyes on his sister and brother. "So be it. My rule stands. If Naruto is ever seen by any one of you...kill him."

"Hai!" came the quick response.

Kushina gasped in silence as tears built and fell down her face. With a hand over her mouth, and her head bowed, she made no move to fight her oldest son's rule. He was leader of their clan. He gave the orders. She wasn't strong enough to stop him. Not without Minato.

She hated how weak she felt and what the years had done to her. Kyuubi was making a choice that was for the good of the clan, she told herself. He was keeping them safe.

Even if her heart demanded she come to her baby boy's defense, she kept her silence. Her mate had almost died because of Naruto and continued to fight off the fever that kept trying to claim him. She couldn't let it happen again. She couldn't lose Minato.

She wanted to save Naruto, but she wouldn't risk her mate. When she had seen her son and her love fighting to the death, she wanted to save them both. Only when Minato layed dying in her arms had she pushed her love away for the other and quickly focused her heart and mind on her mate. She would always choose Minato before all others.

Turning away from her family, she moved back to Minato's side and knelt beside him. "Forgive me love, but I can't let him hurt you. I love him, will always love him, but I won't save him."

"Did we lose them?" Kabuto panted when Naruto came to a stop and turned around. They had been running non stop for days, zig-zagging left and right as they tried to throw off their pursuers. Beside Naruto's heaving form, Sasuke took a sniff of the air and quickly shook his head.

With a turn of his body, he lead the way for the next route they'd take to get away. Following his lead, Naruto went after him.

After hours of running, they came upon a river, raging and crashing against the shore line. When Sasuke shared a look with Naruto, both knew what the other was thinking. Pushing his body against Sasuke's, Naruto motioned for one of the two on his back to cling on to the dark wolf. Since Kabuto wouldn't budge, Haku quickly jumped over and clasped tightly onto Sasuke's form. With a warning growl from Naruto and a nod in return form Sasuke, both wolves jumped into the freezing water.

"Dad, I think we lost them," Kakashi panted tiredly as he shifted. Below them, the water was moving as if it were begging for their deaths. And Naruto had jumped in there. The footprints beside his own, said the same.

"Would they fight the river, follow it, or swim across?" Sakumo asked looking to the otherside.

"Naruto wouldn't let anything push him a different way but he wouldn't risk Haku and Kabuto either." Kakashi said.

"I don't see prints or water marks going that way either." Sakumo stated. "Follow the river, see if you find a track of some kind. Howl if you do."

"What of you?" Kakashi asked his dad.

"I'll go the opposite way and give the same signal. Now go before we lose more time then we already have."

"Good luck!" Kakashi shouted as he took off running, shifting mid air, and disappearing through the rocks and trees.

"Same to you." Sakumo whispered as he turned the opposite way and shifted.


	14. Chapter 14

**14**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story. **

Naruto felt exhausted, pulling himself over the river's edge was harder then he thought it should have been. He supposed the freezing water had something to do with the lack of strenght he now had. They had been lucky when they jumped in. Right under was a cave of sorts, where they had waited for as long as it took for their pursuers to arrive. When he had made out the sounds Kakashi's and Sakumo's voice, unsure of what they were saying, he had tensed, telling Sasuke with his own body about getting ready to fight the rapids and swim across if they had to. When their voices stopped all together, Naruto had still waited just incase they knew they were there. When Sasuke pushed against him, they had both jumped into the running water and swam across with some difficulty.

Shifting, Naruto panted on the otherside, as Sasuke followed his lead and rolled to his back when Haku jumped off of him. "I...can't...believed...that...worked." Sasuke got out between shivers. "I...thought...for sure...they'd smell...us."

"The wa-ter was-ss-shed awa-y-y-y our sc-sc-ent." Kabuto said as he moved closer to Naruto to gain body heat, Haku doing the same.

Naruto knew without looking that his lips were the same shade of blue as the other three. Knowing they had to move before the others came back, or more arrived, and get warm, he allowed his body to follow instinct and shifted. Getting a groan from the others as they quickly copied him. With frozen bodies, he put them in a quick but even pace, hoping the run would warm them somewhat.

After a few hours of the a much slower pace now, Haku tripped over his feet and didn't even bother to get up. Even when Naruto and Sasuke tried to force him to stand as they tugged gently on his fur, Haku still refused to get up as he whined softly and shivered uncontrollably. Naruto knew the night air wasn't helping their cause, nor was the soft movement of the wind. Looking around, he spotted a hole beneath one of the many trees. Deciding that it would do for shelter, Naruto grasped Haku around the nape of his neck and half dragged/half lifted the young shifter toward it. When Haku became somewhat lighter, Naruto turned his gaze to find Sasuke also grasping Haku's fur.

Pulling the stubborn frozen wolf between them, Naruto placed him gently on the ground and went about making the whole bigger, digging out more of the dirt to make room. Once more Sasuke helped him, making the long process even shorter. Once they deemed it enough room, Sasuke nudged Haku to enter as Naruto motioned for Kabuto to follow after. When they were both in, Sasuke pushed against his side again.

Without argument, Naruto moved in after the two younger wolves as Sasuke came in behind him. Trying to find a place to rest was almost impossible with all of them almost on top of eachother. He wanted to shift to his human form to make more room, but he knew it would be colder and death would surely get them that way. Finally after manuvering around a bit, Haku was resting under one of his front legs while Kabuto slept on the other half of Haku and half of Naruto's back, his head touching the bark of the tree. Sasuke was curled around Naruto's body, his head resting under Naruto's own and above Haku's. His tail was resting on Naruto's back, Kabuto using it to cover his face.

It briefly crossed Naruto's mind that they looked like a family. Both parents with their two young fighting the world as they tried to survive. It also crossed his mind that somehow, someway, Sasuke put himself in the more dominant place. Blocking and protecting the entrance from the cold. If Naruto had been more awake and in his right mind, he would have been pissed. Right now, he was too exhausted to care.

Sasuke wanted to laugh at the glare Kabuto kept sending him. The young grey wolf was beyond pissed that Sasuke had been the one to aid Naruto in keeping them warm and alive. Of course Sasuke could have gone without the bite on his tail. Just the thought of his tail with bite marks made him lose all thoughts of amusment. It had taken Naruto defending the little brat to make Sasuke see he wasn't going to win points if he killed the young wolf.

"Is your tail feeling better now?" Haku asked, his little tongue playing doctor against the teeth wounds, licking up the blood that had seeped through.

"It is, thank you Haku." Sasuke said, smiling at the boy as he licked the tiny fuzzy ear in appreciation.

With a grin, Haku flushed slightly as he filled with pride. Turning his head toward his big brother, he said, making sure to use the shifter's tongue, "I healed him Naruto."

With a nod, Naruto rested his head on his front paws. His eyes already closing. Seeing the slightly deflated look upon Haku's face, Sasuke narrowed his gaze at Naruto. "Idiot." he growled, watching Naruto's eyes flash open at the insult. "The least you could do was praise him, but instead you wish to play your make believe games."

"Shut up!" Kabuto snapped, coming to Naruto's defense. "Naruto is going to avenge his Mama. He's going to stop a war-"

"And how is he going to do that little brat? He is one against an army. The only back up he has is me."

"I can help him-"

"You have yet to be defined. If anything you are, and most likely will be, another submissive." Sasuke countered, knowing that each word was heard clearly by Naruto and hoping the golden wolf would see how stupid this was. "What do you expect to happen? That he'll be waiting for you and that you'll get the chance to fight him? From what I was told, it took years before you could escape. You are going to your death."

Without making a noise, Naruto stood, his body stiff and looking on the verge of attacking. Readying himself for an attack, Sasuke was surprised when Naruto turned and began to walk off. Right behind him was his fateful little wolf.

"Maybe he has a plan." Haku said, reaching up to take his hand. "Naruto wouldn't risk mine or Kabuto's life."

"I hope you're right Haku," Sasuke said, squeezing Haku's hand gently as he followed Naruto.

After months of walking, Naruto stilled when he heard the sounds of the ocean. It had taken less time to find it then it did to find their clan. Then again, they weren't zig-zagging back and forth or resting for months to a year at a time. They had a path and they stayed to it. He was more then sure they lost Kakashi and Sakumo at the river. He had yet to see them or smell them close. What he did smell was their very faint scent left behind so many years ago. Kakashi's, Hidan's, and Sakumo's was the strongest scents, most likely so that they could find the boat again.

Shifting, Naruto turned to Kabuto. "Show us the boat." he ordered. With a nod, the young wolf, only two months from his birthday moved passed shrubs and trees, taking them a little away from the ocean. After fifteen minutes, all four of them came upon the boat. It looked exactly as Naruto had remembered it looking.  
"That's a boat?" Sasuke questioned, taking on the shabby looking object resting between rocks and logs. "What does it do?"

"It'll get us across the water," Haku answered. "I don't really remember it, but I know I got sick."

"How does it work in the water if it's on land?"

"We have to put it in the water." Kabuto smirked, earning a glare from Sasuke.  
"Enough." Naruto ordered, moving to one side. "Sasuke get that side. If Sakumo and Kakashi can do this alone then so can we."

"Do you know how we move this thing?" Sasuke asked doing as told, grunting when they tried to lift the heavy thing.

"Uncle Sakumo uses the logs to roll it to water, but the water is usually higher." Kabuto said, looking at the ocean moving gently twenty feet away.

"There's only four logs." Haku frowned. "Me and Kabuto can move them while you and Sasuke push the boat."

With a plan in mind, Naruto moved to the back of the boat, telling Sasuke to steer it from the front end. Slowly, Haku and Kabuto moved the logs forward, moving one at a time to place it next in line. Finally, after half an hour, the boat was in the water, Sasuke and Naruto waist deep in the ocean. Turning to face the younger wolves, Naruto said, "Go back to Kakashi and Sakumo."

"No!" Haku said stubbernly. "I'm going with you."

"Haku it's dangerous-"

"I'm not going back. I have to go too." Kabuto said.

"Kabuto, your first heat is coming up." Naruto reminded him. "In a few-"  
"You will take care of me." Kabuto stated. "You always do."

"But he won't mate you." Sasuke smirked. "He's already mine."

"SHUT UP!" Kabuto glared. "Naruto's waiting for me!"

"No, little brat, he's not. You are a wolf with his head in the clouds. If you come with us. You'll be just another wolf in the background, forced to close his eyes as your heat brings on our urges for eachother." Sasuke stated.

"No! Naruto tell him he's lying!" Kabuto begged as he moved closer to Naruto. "Tell him."

Instead of answering, Naruto turned and pulled himself up on the boat. Haku, not wanting to be told no again, jumped after him and moved quickly below.

"Naruto?" Kabuto whispered when the blonde made no move to say anything.

"He knows I speak the truth," Sasuke said, moving passed Kabuto to get on the boat. "That's why he won't say anything. Naruto was made for me and I for him."  
"You're a dominant. So is he, you can't...no, Naruto...But..." Kabuto whispered on the verges of tears. "You said you'd protect me! You said you'd take care of me!"

"He is," Sasuke answered gently and pulled himself on the boat. "It's best that you stay here and wait for Kakashi and your uncle to come and get you. There are no wolves on the outskirts. You'll be safe."

"Shut up!" Kabuto shouted, tears running down his face. "I hate you! I hate you all!" with that the silver haired wolf turned and ran.

Seeing Naruto's pained reaction toward the young wolf, Sasuke moved toward him. "It's best we leave him here. He won't die for no reason."

"You didn't have to be cruel."

"That wasn't cruel. Cruel would be to bring him and his heat to hit us. Cruel would be him watching us claim one another." Sasuke answered. "He won't die in your war. He'll find someone that will love him. If you can, I suggest you toss Haku overboard and get this thing moving."

"Haku won't budge. He's already aboard. It'll be a fight to get him off." Naruto said moving to a wheel. "Sakumo and Kakashi will find him soon. They're bound to figure out where we've gone by now. Kabuto will be safe here."

"So, how do you move this thing?" Sasuke asked after a while of watching Naruto fiddle wit things.

"Like this." Naruto answered, and a few minutes later, the boat began to move. Moments after that, Sasuke was starting to feel sick. "Best stick your head over the side, Uchiha, I don't want to clean up after you."


	15. Chapter 15

**15**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story. **

Kushina watched the young girl sitting beside Minato's bedside, her mate still healing from the attack, even months later. Naruto had not gone easy on him. The shifter had wanted to kill Minato. Not wanting to think of that day, Kushina focused her sole attention on Tou. Her dark gaze glued to Minato's face as she held his hand within both of hers. Kushina knew the young girl, like a few of the other children, were Minato's children.

When Kyuubi had told her this, Kushina had removed herself from everyone, locking herself with Minato's still form, and cried. She had felt betrayed as she gazed upon her mate's sleeping face. It was like her heart had been attacked and torn to pieces. The life she had with her mate, flashing through her mind and the future had seemed so lost. Like everything they had meant nothing anymore. She lost her son and her mate a long time ago, was the only thought she could think at the time. She lost them even though she found them again.

She had mourned the lost years, everything Minato had lived without her. It was only when Fuuka and Deidara forced her out of the room and introduced her to two of Minato's children, to Ranmaru and Hibari, was she able to see pass her own heartache. She couldn't see her mate in them but she could smell him, could feel him.

When Mei, Hibari's mother, told her of the pain Minato was forced into, Kushina could only stand and look down at the children in an emotion she couldn't put into words. To know that Minato had suffered to protect them all...

She knew Mei was mated to Hidan and showed no interest in her mate. When Fuuka had quietly whispered that Ranmaru had no mother and wanted one to love him like his Daddy loved him, Kushina had caved. She had pulled the silent little boy into her arms and held him. Welcoming him, before all the village, into her home. Mei had nodded pleased, telling her that she tried to be Ranmaru's mother too, but he wanted the Mama that his Daddy wanted for him. He wanted Kushina to be his Mama because she was Naruto's Mama.

When Kushina had met Tou, the little girl had turned away. She refused to speak to her in the shifter's tongue. Hidan had said that she was missing her twin, Haku, and Naruto. That she wanted them beside her as they always had been. He said that Tou was feeling lost and only wanted her family the way it was before. Both he and Mei said that Tou was a stubbern girl and would take a while to warm up to anyone. She took after Naruto more then they wanted her too, but Kushina was hoping that in time she would change.

Kushina knew she was only following in Naruto's footsteps. The hate he held for her, for his family, was clear to all that saw. Tou would hate them all too. She would hate them until Naruto no longer did. Kushina saw the loyalty to her youngest as something to be cherished, but she wanted Tou to accept her too. She wanted the little girl to know she wasn't the enemy.

Taking a step into the room, she watched as Tou lifted her gaze, tears shimmering but not falling. Before Kushina could lift a hand, the little girl ran out of the room. Growling as Kushina tried to stop her. It hurt. She wanted to be a mother to any of Minato's children. To all of them. She wanted Minato to know she understood and accepted his new additions as her own. She wanted no wall between them.

But she knew that wall would remain so long as Naruto lived. She loved her son, loved him with all her heart. She missed him and it killed her to think in such a way, but she could not forgive an attack on her mate. On the only one that would ever complete her. She hoped that Sasuke could do what she stopped her village from doing. She knew the young Uchiha claimed himself in love with Naruto, but that was the Naruto of before. If Sasuke could not kill him, she hoped the raven kept him away. If he were to return, Kyuubi would be forced to kill his brother. She knew he didn't want to but the clans rule forced his hand. She knew Naruto's death by any of their clans mate would break the rest of them apart. She only prayed that should it come to that, that Minato wouldn't hate her for choosing him instead of their son.

"Tou?" Ranmaru called when his sister ran passed him as he came home from the small river with Deidara. "TOU!" he called when she didn't respond. "Why didn't she stop?" he asked his brother.

"She is still adjusting, Ranmaru." Deidara explained, bending slightly until they were eye level.

"But I adjusted and I'm okay. Hibari too!" Ranmaru frowned. "We all did!"

"Yes but it took you a while didn't it?" Deidara smiled, holding Ranmaru's shoulders gently. "Did you not find it odd that you have nephews and nieces? And that all but two are older then you? Or that you have older brothers and a sister, though Daddy spoke of us, all of us older then Naruto?"

"Well yes." Ranmaru nodded. "But I still adjusted."

"Ranmaru," Deidara said, trying to understand how to explain. "Tou is a twin. She must feel lost with Haku gone. She must miss him greatly. Tou also looked up to Naruto. Wanted to be just like him. Having her idol gone is hurting her."

"They were my brothers too. I miss them." Ranmaru argued. "I miss them a lot. Naruto let me bite on his ear and Haku and Tou always argued about who would get it next."

"I know, pup, but...Tou is taking it harder. I suppose she feels it is her duty to preserve Naruto's ways. To let us all know that she doesn't wish to be part of us and will continue to let us know until Naruto returns safe and sound. She misses Haku because he is her other half. He was born beside her, shared her Mama's womb with her. She can't move on because she feels incomplete without them. You adjusted after a few months because it was easier for you. You did not let anything influence you. In fact, it was you that wanted my Mama to be yours too."

"Daddy said she's his mate. She's supposed to be my Mama because of that." Ranmaru stated.

"Yes, maybe we can slowly let Tou know that too." Deidara grinned as he stood and began to walk toward Ranmaru's new home. The one he had barely started living in two months ago.

"Deidara?"

"Yeah?"

"Naruto will come home right?"

"I'm sure of it." Deidara answered after a small hesitation.

"Kyuubi won't really hurt him, right?"

"I...look there's Mama." Deidara said spotting the woman waiting for them at her door.

Tou stopped running when she ended up in the woods. The tears pooling and wishing to fall from her eyes. Hating to cry, she wiped angrily at her face as she sat on the ground. She was trying to be brave, to be strong like Naruto. But she wasn't Naruto. She wasn't her big brother. She needed Naruto back. She wanted Haku back. She missed Kabuto. She wanted her family the way it was before. Before they found Kyuubi and were brought here. Naruto didn't want to be here. Tou didn't either, but Hidan's hold on her kept her from running. Haku got to go and she should have gone too. She should have been with Naruto, not here.

He hated it. That's why Naruto left. That's why Tou wanted to go.

"Naruto!" she sobbed into one arm as her other hand dug into the ground. "Big brother!"

"Crying will only bring you heartache." someone said from behind her.

Jumping, Tou wiped the tears away from her gaze and turned to glare at the one that ruined her family. That claimed to be her new family even as he attacked her big brother. She wouldn't accept him. She wouldn't accept any of them!

"Why do you hold on to him? Would you rather your Daddy be dead?" Kyuubi asked quietly standing in one place as he looked down at her with a face that slightly resembled Naruto's own. For that Tou hated him more. When she said nothing, he sighed. "Tou-"

"Don't say my name!" Tou shouted angrily, making his eyes widen slightly. "You have no right to speak to me! You ruined my family! You chased away my brothers! Because of you my Daddy almost died. If you didn't find us, we would be okay!" she screamed, this time ignoring the tears running down her face. "My brothers are gone and you took the rest of my family away from me! You made Ranmaru turn his back on our Mama as he claimed yours! I will never call her Mama! I will never call you big brother as the others do! You are not my family!" she sobbed. "Only Naruto, Haku, and Kabuto are! The others, they turned their back on us! They left us!"

"You are wrong." Kyuubi stated, never raising his voice. "We are your family. We've always been your family. Your Daddy is my own. Your brothers are mine too. My Mama can be yours-"

"I don't want her!" Tou shouted, taking a few steps back. "I hate her the most! She's not my Mama! You're not my brother. If you were, you wouldn't be waiting to kill my big brother!"

"Do you not understand? He tried to kill-"

"He wouldn't have. She shouldn't have touched him. She should have let him be, but she didn't. That bitch-"

"Don't you dare call my Mother a bitch!" Kyuubi snarled taking a few steps forward, his power vibrating around the clearing.

With a glare of her own, Tou turned away from the raging wolf. "You will never measure up to my big brother." with that she walked off.

"Kyuubi?" Shukaku called walking from the shadows of the trees, moving to run a soothing hand down his back.

Instead of answering, Kyuubi tried to calm his anger. His fist clenching and unclenching.

"She does not mean her words. She is hurting." Shukaku went on as he nodded to a wolf waiting behind him. In a flash the wolf, that was watching her since she left village, was off again.

"Why can't I speak to her without wishing to trottle her?" Kyuubi sighed, forcing himself to let go of Tou's insults against his mother. He knew he should let Tou warm up to him, but Kyuubi was tired of waiting. He was tired of letting things go slowly. He wanted to show Tou that they weren't the enemy. That Naruto's feelings, his thoughts, were not hers. He wanted to be her big brother too. He wanted her to accept him.

"Because she is your sister and from what our son has said, and what I have seen, all brothers wish to do so. Didn't you act that way, and still do, with Fuuka?"

"Yes, but with Fuuka I knew she would love me. Tou is another story. I have no standing with her. She hates me." Kyuubi sighed. "I can't sit back and do nothing."

"Let her come to you. Naruto was the only big brother she knew. His essance will be hard to fill, but if anyone can come close, it is you." Shukaku stated. "Come, lets leave her for now. We have clan business to see to."

"Very well." Kyuubi nodded and took his mate's hand in his own. "Perhaps tomorrow will look better. There is only so much I can do to keep my family from hating me."

"They do not hate you. All of them are just angry with you."

"Shukaku, love, are you not seeing with my eyes? Deidara, Itachi, Fuuka, Sora, and their children all refuse to speak to me." Kyuubi reminded his mate. "The only siblings that will speak to me are Ranmaru, only if we are not alone, and Hibari, even then she's yelling at me as if she was my alpha!"

"It will all work itself out." Shukaku answered with a small chuckle. "It always does."

"Kakashi," Sakumo sighed once they both got to the ocean, Naruto's destination finally dawning on them after months of searching for the runaways. "I believe our boat is gone."

"Dad, I believe you're right." Kakashi answered, bending down to run a finger over fading footprints. "And I can only guess by who."

"We have to go tell Minato. Hopefully his body will be healed enough to wake by the time we get there." the older wolf answered. "There's no point in waiting. Naruto won't bring it back."

"So we're never going to see them again." Kakashi whispered. "We won't see Kabuto or Haku."

"And we have to let the Uchihas' know that their son is gone. Come on."


	16. Chapter 16

**16**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story. **

"I don't think Sakumo is going to be happy with us." Haku frowned looking from Naruto to what was left of the boat. The last storm they passed through being more difficult then they had anticipated. By the time it was over, all three shifters were hanging on to anything they could grab, watching as everything else disappeared into the ocean.

"So I assume this isn't how it's supposed to happen?" Sasuke asked, turning his gaze away from the water.

Instead of answering, Naruto simply turned around and began walking. Leading the other two down the path he had traveled years ago. It was a clear memory, one that he forced himself to memorize as much as possible for his return. Of course when he planned to return it wasn't with the two behind him.

"How do we get back?" Haku asked, moving quickly to walk beside Naruto, dragging Sasuke by the arm so they all walked somewhat evenly.

"We don't." Naruto answered.

"What do you mean we don't?" Sasuke demanded.

"I never planned to go back." Naruto reminded them.

"What about our family-"

"You were not forced to come along. You were told to stay but you didn't listen. Now you will suffer the consequences of your choices." Naruto said evenly as if the thought of never seeing the others again didn't phase him.

"I won't see Tou..." Haku said softly looking lost. "Or Daddy?"

"I'm sorry Haku." Naruto said in reply.

"What if we find another boat?" Sasuke asked, trying to think of anything that would cheer up Haku.

"Where? The humans hold onto them like their lives depended on them." Naruto said. "They are hard to come by and even harder to create. The only reason we had that one was by pure chance on Sakumo's part."

"Can you try to be positive?" Sasuke growled.

"Look," Naruto answered, "this is why I told you to stay but you chose to follow me. I tried many times to get you to change your minds-"

"So long as I'm with you, big brother, I won't be lonely." Haku said quickly, moving to hug Naruto, smiling up at the surprised blonde. "And if we all stay together, we'll be okay. Right big brother?"

"I, yes Haku. We'll be fine." Naruto smiled gently at him, bending down to kiss Haku on the forehead. "Come, we need to pass the mountain and then travel even longer before we're there."

"And then what?" Sasuke asked, looking around the beautiful scenery.

"And then we start our own army and fight back." Naruto confirmed, meeting Sasuke's surprised gaze. "There are others like us here, some willingly, but not all. For our freedom they will fight. For the freedom of our species, they'll stand."

"How do you know?"

"Because no one wishes to be a slave."

Sasuke was beyond freezing, how Naruto and Haku could find their way through the snow was something he couldn't quite figure out. When they had first found the mountain, he had thought he could take it just fine and that the others were possibly overreacting. Then as they went farther up, the air had become impossible to breathe and he was forced to take wolf form to fight off the cold. It helped that Haku and Naruto were close by, sharing whatever body heat they each had to circulate between them.

He wanted off this mountain. He wanted his fur to be unfrozen and he wanted the ice that formed around his body to be gone. Most of all he wanted so badly to stop and sleep. He had tried to do just that but Haku had pulled on his ears, not that he felt it, and Naruto had grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and began dragging him along until he got his footing again.

With each step, his paws grew number, no longer feeling cold, or the icy burn that followed. Just numb, almost as if they weren't a part of him. He long gave up on hunger, his body uncaring of getting it's next meal when it wished to just be warm.

Feeling something bump his muzzle, he turned tired eyes and met Naruto's own exhausted ones. They were faded, almost as if they held very little life within them. Seeing his eyes that way made Sasuke more determined to stay alive. To keep these two alive. Nuzzling Naruto's fur, Sasuke turned his head and did the same to Haku. Motioning for the little wolf to move closer, he nodded toward Naruto, telling him he was ready.

His body would have to adjust to the almost nonexistant air if it wanted to keep on beating. The cold wouldn't be the one taking their life, not if he had anything to say about it.

"Is everyone okay?" Naruto asked, days or weeks, neither of them were sure, later. Looking at the other two, he frowned at how thin and sickly they looked. It was almost painful to look at them. They had not eaten since they started over the mountain. All of them unable to think beyond the cold. Naruto and Haku had crossed before but it was Sakumo, Kakashi, and Hidan that had caught the game they ate. Naruto and Sasuke couldn't see beyond their noses, let alone spot or smell anything up there. Haku was no better, his body barely moving once they reached the top.

"Tired and hungry." Sasuke said softly sitting against a rock. "I feel like I should be cold but I'm not. My body won't stop shivering."

"We have a while yet before we leave the snow behind. Now it's not so bad." Naruto answered, checking Haku over as he ran his hands over is brother's tired form. Forcing Haku's eyes to his own, he nodded once he saw that Haku would be okay. "You two can rest here and I'll look for food."

"I'll help-" Sasuke started as he tried to stand.

"No," Naruto shook his head, sitting Haku beside the raven. "I'm already standing, I'll stay standing so long as I don't sit down. Try to keep warm, I'll be right back."

"Promise?" Haku whispered, cuddling into Sasuke's side, his eyes barely staying open.

"Yes." Naruto said before turning his gaze to meet Sasuke's own, "Protect him." when he received a tired nod, Naruto shifted forms and started his hunt. It took a while to find any tracks and a bit longer to catch their food. His body responding slower then normal and letting the damn rabbit escape him twice only to be caught on the third try. It wasn't a big rabbit, plump but not big, yet it would have to do. Returning to where he left the other two, he dropped the rabbit beside them, watching as they slept on. Deciding that sleeping looked better then eating, he curled his body around them, keeping them warm as best as he could. Protecting them as a dominant should. He knew once Sasuke woke up, he wouldn't agree, but Naruto didn't really care for his opinion on the matter.

It was another week before they were off the mountain, and in that week, Naruto no longer felt cold. Instead he began feeling very hot. His body tightened painfully in his lower region, and sweat formed and rained down his body. Looking toward Sasuke did nothing to help since the raven colored wolf seemed to be experiancing the same thing. Which could mean only one thing, both of their bodies were going into heat. Neither had taken a mate and that made the heat more pronounced. Many times Naruto had to stop himself from moving closer to his old friend, putting himself on the otherside of Haku to keep from jumping Sasuke. Going wolf seemed to make it worse and so Naruto stayed human.

Haku asked every few minutes if they were okay and both always answered with a tense yes. Naruto was beyond glad that Haku was a few years shy of hitting fifteen, for if his brother had been touching his first heat, he knew that whatever control he and Sasuke had would have snapped a long time ago and their bodies would have torn at eachother to get the much needed release.

He didn't wish to mate Sasuke. Neither he or Sasuke were submissive enough to be on the recieving end of the mating process. Both would fight tooth and nail to tame the other, forcing the other to bare their young. The battle would be long and hard fought, their sexual drive pushing them on to the point of death even. He knew that it would end badly and for that Naruto would do all he could to keep himself away from the other.

Hearing Haku humming, he turned his gaze toward him. He hoped that if either he or Sasuke snapped, Haku would be sparred from the battle.

An hour later, Naruto called a halt, stopping them by a lake. Moments later he jumped into the cold water, gasping when he came back up but refusing to get out. Haku found it oddly funny and giggled as he watched Naruto turn shades no body should be.

"You'll freeze to death." Sasuke panted slightly, trying to force his body undercontrol. He wouldn't deny he wanted Naruto. The blonde wolf was always meant to be his. It was only a matter of time before he was. Naruto would be his for all time, baring his young. Sasuke cared little for Naruto being a dominant but he'd deal with it. Since their heat had started, he only fought himself, waiting for Naruto to be ready for him. But Naruto was holding off. Sasuke couldn't take it much longer, his control would snap soon, of that he had little doubt. "Come on."

"N-no." Naruto stuttered out, the cold taking affect on his body though he didn't feel it, his body refusing to cool down. "I n-need to s-st-ay h-he-her-e."

"Naruto, you'll kill yourself in there." Sasuke bit out, moving closer to the water, showing Naruto he'd jump in to pull him out if he had to. "You can not avenge your Mother if you're dead. Get. Out."

"Big brother, please?" Haku asked softly, looking worried now.

"H-ho-hot." Naruto answered, looking at the water around him.

"That isn't the way to be rid of the heat." Sasuke said before Haku could voice his confusion. "You know this as do I. Let me help you."

"No." Naruto got out with some difficulty as he made his way toward the edge and crawled out, his body shivering and cold to the touch when Sasuke put his hand on him. The gasp that fell from Naruto's lips let him know that the heat was just as bad in the blonde's body.

"Haku?"

"Yes Sasuke?" Haku asked.

"We passed an empty den, didn't we?"

"Yes." Haku nodded.

"Can you go back and fix it up for us. We'll sleep there."

"But what about big brother?" Haku frowned.

"I'll take care of him." Sasuke said, forcing his gaze from Naruto's lust filled eyes and turned to Haku. "We'll be there soon, wait for us there."

"Okay." Haku nodded and ran off to do as told.

When it was just the two of them left, Sasuke turned back to Naruto, his hands running over the tan skin below.

"Don't." Naruto said, still fighting him.

"Do." Sasuke answered before he forced Naruto's head back and took the other's lips.


	17. Chapter 17

**17**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story. **

"Minato?" Sakumo said as he moved into the wolf's room.  
"Did you find him?" Minato asked tiredly, his head slowly turning toward them. How much damage had Naruto done to his father? Sakumo wondered. Shifters normally healed faster then this, but from the way Minato looked, he was aging like a human. Did his captures do something to him? Did they do test on him while he was asleep? Was that why he was healing slowly? Or was it like he thought first? Was Naruto the cause of the slow healing? "Is he okay?"

"He crossed the ocean." Sakumo answered gruffly. "Kabuto, Haku, and Sasuke are with him...Unless we steal another boat or build one, we have to wait for him to come to us. We have no other solution."

"He'll keep them safe." Minato answered after closing his eyes, a single tear escaping. "He won't let anything happen to them."

"How much needs to heal?" Sakumo asked looking Minato over once more, not wanting to think about Minato's words. Naruto would keep them safe, but the wolf wasn't thinking clearly, his emotions were all over the place. He had only been on a boat once, what if something happened to them? Sasuke had never been on one. Haku had been to young to know how it would work. Kabuto knew a bit but wasn't an expert. Please get to the otherside safely.

"My organs are all that's left." Minato grimanced as he moved a little. "I spoke to Tou."

"Aye, so did I." Sakumo nodded, remembering the girl running into his arms and crying. Telling him how much she hated it here, how much she hated _them. _Them being, what Sakumo assumed, Minato's first family.

"She said my son will die if he comes back." Minato answered softly.

"What!"

"I don't know what to do."

"If you say that, then you are not the wolf I thought you'd be."

"He tried to kill my mate. He tried to kill me."

"He's confused and lost, Minato." Sakumo argued. "You of all people should know your son. Lift the rule."

"I'm not strong enough to fight it." Minato said.

"You won't always be weak." Sakumo glared at the golden wolf. "If you allow your son to die-"  
"I fought so hard to keep him alive! To lose him now..."

"Then keep fighting. If I must fight in your place to change the rule, I will. Kakashi and Hidan will fight with me. I won't let them kill Naruto."

"Sakumo things here are ran diffferently."

"Yes, they are. More so then you think. If Naruto wanted you dead, he would have killed you faster. No one would have been able to stop him."

"He came close."

"He held back. He may have thought to kill you, but he wasn't fighting his hardest. Your woman took a chance even as the danger appeared in front of everyone. She continued to move toward him. He only wanted to scare her, but you and the others pushed him, she pushed him. You attacked back and he changed his tactics. No matter what he thought he was doing, I know he wouldn't have killed her."

"You protect your mate at all cost. It wasn't a game we were playing, Sakumo!"

"Either is this." he answered as he moved toward the door. "Think twice about this ruling your clan has put. You only get one choice. To save him...or kill him. Choose wisely, Minato, because one choice will be forever."

Their teeth clinged together, demanding the othe to submit. Their arms wrapped around eachother, pulling the other closer as they rolled on the ground, each trying to be on top. The little clothes they wore was quickly shredded, leaving their aching bodies to rub skin to skin.

Hissing at the touch, Naruto pulled away from Sasuke, distracted enough for the raven to have him on his back again. This closeness, this want... all of it was getting to Naruto's head. He was having a hard time trying to remember why he couldn't touch Sasuke. Why this was all wrong. Dominant females mated dominant males, why couldn't they do the same?

Feeling something press against his opening, Naruto snarled, his claw like fingers digging into Sasuke's back as he pushed the other away. Sitting up slowly, Naruto gazed into Sasuke's eyes, both of them too far gone as they circled eachother slowly, their bodies slowly being replaced by their wolves.

Hackles raised and teeth barred, Naruto moved forward at the same time Sasuke did. And that one movement set them off again. Both charged at eachother, meeting mid air as they fell to the ground.

One watching would have assumed they were fighting for the death, both no one was seeing them. No one was around to see them.

Their claws and fangs dug into fur and skin, blood soon joining the game as each tried to make the other weaker. As they tried to tire the other out to become the victor and gain the prize.

Sasuke snarled as he landed on the floor, his fur digging into the mud around them as Naruto stood over him, their teeth still caught in battle, as their paws pushed the other away. When Naruto moved above him, coming between his hind legs, his need on display, Sasuke kicked out with both, pushing Naruto away. With a growl, he followed after Naruto, grabbing the other from behind the neck, shaking him as he mounted the golden wolf. With a growl, Sasuke started moving against the other, his body rubbing against Naruto's but not penatrating him.

Naruto struggled, moving his body as much as he could as he snapped at Sasuke with his teeth. Forcing his tail between his legs, he lowered his bottom half against the floor, feeling Sasuke's member pressing over and over against his fur as the raven wolf tried to lift him using his front paws. Instead, Naruto pushed his head back and continued to push until they fell back.

With a grunt, Sasuke lost his hold on Naruto. His body was on fire and the only relief he was sure to have was fighting him. When Naruto grasped him around the neck, barely dodging Sasuke's teeth, Sasuke snarled in anger. Even as Naruto tried to choke him, cutting his air off, Sasuke fought. He was the dominant wolf. He would take Naruto. He would protect his future family.

Twisting his body around, Sasuke moved to his legs and pushed his body over, pulling his neck one way, Naruto still following, refusing to let go. As spots grew in his vision, Sasuke pushed his weight forward, slamming Naruto against a rock the size of a small child.

Stunned, Naruto released his hold on Sasuke. Shaking himself- the mud, water, and blood, flying- Sasuke let himself grin, each of his teeth on display. Stumbling slightly as he moved above Naruto, Sasuke shifted to his human form. Laying completely bare on top of the dazed wolf, he kissed Naruto's muzzle as he moved his mouth to his ear. "Shift." he ordered, his erection pressing against Naruto's furry body, bringing a groan of ecstasy from his lips. "I won." he demanded, gasping as the fur resided within Naruto's body and bones moved and separated as they formed again. In seconds, Naruto's blue eyes were meeting his own, blood and cuts covering portions. Wounds still seeped blood and Sasuke knew he looked the same.

Positioning his hands around Naruto's thighs, Sasuke separated them enough to make himself comfortable. "You are mine." he whispered in awe, leaning down to lick blood off the corner of Naruto's mouth. "Forever more, you are mine." he finished, lifting Naruto's hips.

"This is wrong." Naruto said softly, his own need on display as it pressed against Sasuke.  
"Because I won?" Sasuke smirked, positioning himself at Naruto's entrance. He wouldn't prepare him, not after all Naruto put him through. He would make Naruto remember for days who he belonged to. Who both belonged to.

"No, this won't work. You're making a mistake." Naruto gasped softly as Sasuke pushed against his hole. "Choose someone else."

"No, I already chosen my mate." Sasuke answered, kissing Naruto gently, somewhat surprised Naruto wasn't fighting him now. Why was that? Did Naruto finally accept who was the dominant of the two? Did he understand now how it was always meant to be? "I've chosen you." he said against Naruto's lips as he pushed his hips forward with all the power he had left in his body.

Naruto slowly woke to the cold air dancing on his body. Rolling to his stomach, he pushed himself up and looked around the area. Everything was destroyed. Everything had been uplifted and broken down. Turning his gaze to the raven sleeping soundly beside him, his body covered in dry blood and semen, Naruto frowned. Why did he let Sasuke...What happened to him that he decided to submit to the raven?

What was the last thought he remembered?

Death. He had been thinking about death. The second Sasuke had thrown him it was like everything became clear. He had a glimps of an image and saw what could happen. Saw the disaster of what he was planning to do. He saw the battle. In those few seconds that followed he had seen it all. Be it a glimps of the future or him thinking it, Naruto had allowed the other to take control, had stopped fighting because...because he planned to leave them. It wouldn't matter that he was tied to Sasuke now, he wouldn't stop until everything was done. And it wouldn't be done while he lived. In that image he had seen his death and the death of his warden. It was then, he had given up because he wanted a taste of happiness before it was crushed and pulled away forever. He had submitted because to fight would not get him what he wanted in the end. He gave into Sasuke knowing nothing would become of it.

Leaning down, he allowed himself to kiss the raven's lips, enjoying the small joy of having a mate rush over him for a moment. Pulling away he looked at Sasuke's sleeping form, "Don't come for me." he whispered as he shifted and ran.

"Sasuke, wake up." someone ordered as they shook his shoulders again. "You have to wake up."

Groaning softly, Sasuke's eyes fluttered open as he turned his gaze and found Haku kneeling beside him, tears in his eyes. "Haku?"

"Naruto's gone." Haku sobbed. "I can't find him. You didn't come back for me and now he's gone."

"No..." Sasuke felt his world stop as he sat up and looked around quickly. "No. Naruto, please, no."

"I can't smell him. I don't know where he is." Haku went on, latching onto Sasuke as he cried. "He left me."

He left them both. Sasuke thought as he held Haku, his gaze looking at nothing. Naruto gave into him because he was going to leave them. Leave him. "Haku, we're going to keep going the way we were headed. Eventually we'll end up there. We're going to save him if it's the last thing we do."

"Promise?" Haku begged him, looking like the young boy he truely was.

"On my heart." Sasuke nodded as he stood, pulling Haku with him. I won't give you up, Naruto, I'm coming to bring you home.


	18. Chapter 18

**18**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story. **

"Tou?" Ranmaru called to his older sister, finding her sitting by herself. "I brought dinner-"

"I don't want it." Tou said, pushing the food away, almost making Ranmaru drop it.

"But Mama-"

"She isn't my mama!" Tou screamed pushing him away from her. "And if you claim her as yours, you aren't my brother either!"

With tears in his eyes, Ranmaru ran from Tou, hating how she made him feel as if he betrayed a Mama he never even met. He only wanted to have a family like Hibari, Shin, and Inari did. He only wanted to be loved and Tou made it seem like he was asking for something dirty. Like he was evil for wanting a Mama.

"What's wrong?" Hikaku asked, picking him up before he could run by him in the village. "Ranmaru?"

"I'm fine." Ranmaru cried, burying his face into Hikaku's neck. "I'm not a baby."

"I know you're not, kid," Hikaku said, running a soothing hand down his back, "but as your nephew, I have to make sure you're okay."

"Hikaku?" Ranmaru asked as the raven moved to sit them on a boulder, letting Ranmaru rest against him.

"Yeah?"

"Am I bad for loving my Mama? For not loving Tou's Mama?"

"Your Mamas are the same people." Hikaku said, lifting his gaze to meet his own mother's sad gaze. Watching as his mother looked down the path that Hikaku nodded to. With a nod, Deidara left him to comfort Ranmaru as he went off to find Tou. Hikaku only prayed that Tou treated his own mother kindly. He wasn't like most wolves, any insults tossed at his mother were quick to draw his claws. "You both came from your original Mama, but now your Daddy's mate is your Mama."

"Tou doesn't think so."

"Tou doesn't know any better. Someday she'll see this and everything will be clear."

"Is big brother going to come home and make it clear?" Ranmaru asked, lifting his broken gaze to look at Hikaku. "Is he going to make it better?"

"I don't know, kid, maybe someday we'll see what happens. For now, we just have to live day by day, trying to fix what shouldn't be broken. Just know that Tou isn't your only family member, that Haku and Naruto aren't your only brothers. You still have Kyuubi, Shukaku, my Mother, Uncle Sora, and my own Father. You have your sisters, Hibari and Fuuka, and you have all your nephews and nieces too. You have your Daddy and your Mama. You don't need Tou's approval for who you consider close to you. Only you decide who gets what title you bestow to them."

"But I want Tou to be happy." Ranmaru whispered. "I don't want her to fight with me and Hibari anymore. Or with Shin and Inari. I don't want her to say mean things about Mama."

"One day she won't." Hikaku said, running a calming hand through Ranmaru's hair, pushing it back from his face. "But the only one she's hurting now, is herself. She's acting out because she doesn't know what to do, and even though she says mean things about your Mama, your Mama will forgive her because your Mama loves Tou just as much as she loves the rest of you."

"Does she love Naruto?"

"I'm sure she loves him with all her heart. No true Mama will ever deny her children. And your Mama is as true as they get. Do you want to go play with Fuki? I saw her playing with some of her friends-"

"No, I wanna go see Daddy." Ranmaru shook his head, and moved away from Hikaku. "Thank you for not being mean to me." Before Hikaku could say anything, Ranmaru ran off, leaving Hikaku to wonder and try to see life through Ranmaru's eyes. To be a young shifter that had no home for most of his life, that grew up with no true mother, but Mei, and even then that hadn't been enough. Mei had her own daughter and had been moving on with Hidan.

Ranmaru only wanted to be loved and Tou was making it worse by trying to keep him from searching for that love. It made no sense either. Why would it matter who Ranmaru claimed to love? Why would it be so wrong to search for a mother when he had none? Why was it bad to want to be part of something? And why did Tou believe that Naruto was the only wolf that understood her?

Hikaku didn't hate Naruto, he didn't even know the wolf enough to hate him, but he knew that the way Tou was acting, no matter the way Naruto had acted, the golden shifter would not have pleased with the young wolf. From the stories he had heard from Ranmaru, Hibari, Shin, Inari, and Hidan, Naruto would have been furious with the girl.

Hearing his father call his name, Hikaku put his thoughts on the back burner.

Tou glared at the food that Ranmaru dropped on the floor. With a kick of dirt, she left the food for the bugs to eat. She wanted to leave. She had to leave. She couldn't stand being around this village, forced to pretend she didn't hate Kushina. Though she didn't pretend very well since the she-bitch was always cautious around her, and the other shifters would watch her. Almost as if they believed she'd attack the red headed woman. She wasn't stupid. She knew if she did that, Uncle Hidan would get angry with her, or worse, Uncle Sakumo would give her that look that let her know she disappointed him again. Her Daddy... it didn't matter what he felt, he meant nothing to her now. He was just as bad as his she-bitch.

"You shouldn't be so mean to your brother," someone said from above. With a growl, Tou went on quick defense, spotting the lone figure sitting on a branch twelve feet above her head. "Someday he may be gone."

"I didn't know shifters played in trees. Are you trying to evolve or are you just stupid?" she growled and instead of a glare in return, the wolf just chuckled, dropping from the tree as if it wasn't so high.

"Perhaps a bit of both." the male smirked. He was a male from the village, he had to be. Tou had never seen him before. He was beautiful, a dominant if his scent was right, with short black hair and dark eyes. He was older then her by at least ten years. An Uchiha, but what was his name? "And what of you?"

"What about me?" She demanded, curling her lip in distaste She could be a wolf in seconds, she didn't care if she had yet to be fifteen, Tou would fight until she couldn't. That's what Naruto would do and she would do it better. She was born to be a dominant, not a weak submissive. Why Hibari wanted to be one was beyond her. Tou would let no one take care of her, she would follow no ones lead but her most trusted people. Naruto being one of the few she would willing follow.

"What are you trying to become?" he asked. At her narrowed eyes, he went on, "Are you trying to be yourself or your brother's shadow?"

"You don't know anything!" She snarled, ready to hit him. She wasn't her brother's shadow! She was herself, fighting for her brother and defending him when all others wished to kill him. She was fighting for her freedom as much as Naruto's.

"I know that you hold on to anger that isn't yours. That you are acting out because you are afraid. I know that deep down, you are just as lost and confused as when you arrived." the man answered, watching her.

"Shut up, you don't know me!" Tou glared, her fingernails aching to turn to claws, but if she did that, she'd most likely go completely wolf. She had yet to master partial shifts like her big brother did. She was learning quickly though. "You don't know anything about me!"

"No, Tou, I know you very well. Take my advice; do not hurt in someone elses pain. Set it free and live your own life." he answered, turning away from her.

"Why should I listen to you!" Tou demanded.

"Because like you, I lost my brothers and my own mother. And unlike you, I knew and loved them longer, and they will never come back."

"Where did they go?" Tou asked, unable to stop herself.

"They are running through the forest we all will run one day." the man said.

"Did they run away?"

"No," the man shook his head. "They died."

"How?"

"The monsters that took your father and Naruto came back."

"They took them too?" Tou said softly.

"No, they killed them." Shisui answered, not wishing to speak of his history anymore. It wasn't something he wanted to remember. It was no one's ghost story in the middle of the night. It would always be Shisui's and his own Father's nightmare. "Good-bye, Tou."

"Wait, what's your name?" She asked, wanting to be on equal standings. Naruto always said that you had to know the name of your enemy when they knew yours. If this man was her enemy she wanted to know his name for when or if she had to kill him. "How come I never see you in the village?" she added, not liking the thought of mystery wolves in a village she thought she had come to recognize by scent alone.

"My name is Shisui, son of Madara, and the village does not hold my heart. I am one of the clan, but I... I am home in the forest." Shisui said before he was gone, leaving her alone.

It was then she realized that he didn't try to force herself into her life. That he didn't push and push her to accept everything and demand she follow his lead. Could she listen to his advice though? Could she just let it all go and accept everyone her Daddy claimed?

Would she betraying Naruto if she did? "I can't do that to Naruto. I..."

_I know that you hold on to anger that isn't yours _

It was her pain she felt, her anger. Shisui didn't know what he was talking about. He didn't understand. Her Daddy had betrayed her Mama, had betrayed them. He had fought Naruto, he had...

He didn't fight her. He didn't betray her. He let her be, waiting for her to come to him. Her Daddy was living his life, the one he would have lived had he stayed in his village. Her Daddy was home.

And Tou... she wasn't Naruto. She was just his sister that worshipped the ground he walked upon. She didn't remember her Mama. Didn't remember what she looked like or how she was. She only knew through the stories Naruto told. She didn't remember the cage or before. What she knew was the family she had now.

_do not hurt in someone elses pain_

Feeling tears cloud her vision, Tou moved against a tree, slidding down as she sobbed into her knees. It wasn't her anger or pain she was carrying. It wasn't her fight or her emotions. She had been blinded by everything because she loved her big brother. She still loved him, but she wasn't him. She was just Tou. Naruto didn't force her to act like him, he didn't ask her to. But she did it anyway. She wanted to be Naruto so badly, she let herself think like him. Feel like him, she wanted to be him, but she wasn't. Naruto would have been ashamed of her. He would have told her that his feelings shouldn't be her own. He had told her countless times not to let anyone influence her. To be her own shifter.

She had pushed everyone away. She hurt her baby brother, made Hibari cry, insulted Shin and Inari. She flat out ignored Mei and fought with Hidan. She had been horrible to her Daddy. And Naruto, even if he didn't know, she had let him down the most.

Feeling arms wrap around her, Tou clung to the wolf, knowing right away it was Deidara. She held him tightly, crying her heart out. Why did it take a stranger to quickly show her what everyone else failed to show. "I don't want to be his shadow anymore. I want to be me." she cried.

"Of course baby," Deidara whispered into her hair, rocking her softly and letting her cry.

Minato sat outside his home enjoying the sunshine. The world continued to move even as his mind was torn to pieces. Naruto... he thought sadly, feeling Kushina place a gentle hand on his shoulder. Could he forgive the one that tried to kill his mate? Or had Sakumo been right? Had Naruto held back and only attacked more when Minato had joined in? Had his intentions been as Sakumo had stated?

All around him his family, his clan, and his friends stood. Each one watching him, knowing what was going through his head. The only ones missing were Deidara and Tou, but from his last talk with his daughter, Tou was in no mood to listen to him. It was like she had written him out of her heart for good.

When some of the shifters moved, Minato lifted his gaze and spotted Deidara moving toward him, no toward Itachi and his small family. And behind Deidara was... "Tou?" her eyes were bloodshot, her face still showing her tears, and she looked like his little girl. Back before she ever wanted to be Naruto's clone.

When she stood in front of him, she bowed her head, looking as stiff as a board. Her hands were clenced at her side. Like she had forced herself to be there and didn't know what to do.

"Tou, what's wrong?" Minato asked, lifting his hand toward her only to let it drop back into his lap. Tou didn't liked to be touched anymore. She hated anyone she didn't find worthy to touch her. From Sakumo and Hidan, Minato had learned that his daughter felt betrayed by all of them. She felt as if they turned on Naruto when that wasn't the case... It wasn't the case at all.

No matter what day Naruto returned, there would be no death warrent on his head. He was his son, his family, just as lost and confused as Tou.

"I'm not Naruto," She said so quietly that Minato had to strain to hear her. "I'm Tou." she went on, lifting her gaze to meet his own, her eyes seeming to see more then should have seen by a girl her age. "Daddy...I didn't mean to hurt you." She said, tears building in her eyes. "But I didn't want to hurt Naruto either. I... I want to be as strong as him. To be like him, but I'm not going to be him. I'm Tou, and that's who big brother wants me to be. Not him, not anyone else, but me." with that, Tou threw her arms around Minato's neck, holding him just as tightly as he held her back. Fighting tears as she cried into his chest. "Please, Daddy, please don't kill him."

"I won't, Tou." Minato said firmly meeting Kyuubi's eyes. And just as he knew, it wasn't anger or definance running through his son's eyes, but relief. As if Kyuubi had wished his father to override him. "When Naruto comes home, we'll be waiting. For him. For Sasuke. For Haku. For Kabuto. We'll wait as long as we have to, but none of them will be hurt by us."

"Smart wolf," Sakumo nodded, "Now I suggest we all just release whatever hate we have and move on. We don't need the burden, nor do we have the room. Just let it go. Naruto holds the most pain on his shoulders but I know that he had moved it aside for those he loved. And though you Namikaze shifters believe he hates you, just know you're wrong."

"How can you say that?" Kushina asked softly, knowing Naruto had to hate her more then the others.

"Because Naruto can't hate his own heart. He protects what he holds dear. His approach isn't always logical, not to us nor him, but it keeps us safe. He may not know everything he's feeling, may not understand, but I know the boy, those that traveled with him and those that were caged with him know him more. Naruto's heart isn't as dark as we all believe, if it were, we'd all be dead."

After that statement it was Deidara that said, "Well, I'm still alive."

"That you are, Deidara, that you are." Sakumo nodded, pleased that someone understood.

**A/N; A bit fast on Tou getting over her anger, but to recap, Naruto and the others have been gone for a few months, maybe three or so. I can't remember the exact number of days on that, but I'm sure it's about right. If not, we'll say it is. Anyway Tou has been holding and molding her anger since day one and it was about time she let it go. Next time she's featured a few years are going to go by, so I needed her to grow up in this chapter and be more mature in her own mind, but the next few chapters are going to be in Naruto's and Sasuke's point of view, maybe even in Kabuto's, Haku's, and a few new shifters that have yet to be featured. **


	19. Chapter 19

**19**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story. **

Naruto paused briefly, his nose in the air as he tried to find that scent. He had been smelling it for the last three days. A mixture of dirt and pine. He would have put it off as the forest, had the wind not shifted and brought it from different directions, almost as if it were moving. It also would have been ignored had there been any pine trees to begin with.

With a growl, he bared his teeth, flicking his ears, trying to catch the sound. Not getting an answer in reply, he took one step forward and spun quickly when a flash of brown moved from his left. With a push from his paws, his body twisted slightly as he threw himself at his attacker. With a snap of his jaws, he clamped onto the wolf's muzzle. Pushing his weight, he toppled the other over, rolling with him, when the wolf broke free and latched onto his front leg. With a growl, Naruto kicked out his hind paw, his teeth digging into the wolf's face, tearing skin and fur free.

With a yap, the wolf pulled back, pushing Naruto away as he shook his head, trying to ignore the pain. With another growl, the wolf circled Naruto, his eyes constantly shooting toward Naruto's injured leg. When he lunged, Naruto rolled, his teeth snapping on the other's tail, and pulling hard.

With another whine, the brown wolf pulled free, losing more fur. Getting up, Naruto moved to attack again, but was stopped when the wolf turned and ran, leaving him completely confused.

Shifting, Naruto frowned in confusion when his body took twice as long to shift to his human form. "What is..." Naruto said, trying to speak as his mouth threatened to turn into a muzzle. Even if on the outside he looked calm and collected, Naruto could feel his wolf fighting to break free. What was happening? This had never happened to him before. He could hold both forms with ease. Taking a step, Naruto stumbled a bit when his leg started to shift. "Stop!" he told his body, trying to force his body under control. "Stop!" he growled in anger, his words harder to understand as his mouth began to turn into a muzzle, his teeth growing and forming as his mouth began to extend. "Stop!" he snarled, the word making little sense if one was listening.

Falling to all fours, Naruto arched his body as fur pushed through skin and his arms began to reform. With a howl of pain, his vision faded as his body lost all his remaining strenght.

"He must be one of them!" Kiba growled as he stood over the fallen wolf. "He has the strength of them! And his body demands he take to this form!"

"That doesn't make him one of them." Neji said, licking his wounds. Although he would agree with Kiba, this wolf almost killed him. Neji knew his strengths and was by far the strongest wolf within their makeshift clan. Yet, he knew if he would have continued on with the fight, he would have died. This wolf was going for blood. "We have no proof he's one of them."

"He smells different." Shino said, kneeling down to sniff at the wolf's neck. "He could be newly infected with their drug. His body could be fighting itself." he added, "Just like Choji's did before..." Shaking his head, Shino didn't bother to finish the sentence. Choji had been one of theirs but one of the infected shifters, those that belonged to the humans, had pricked him with their drug. It had taken days before Choji started acting different, before anyone noticed. When day five came around, Choji was no longer their friend, instead he was the enemy as he tried to kill them. In one night, their pack of almost six had dwidled to four; Neji, him, Kiba, and Kiba's once pregnant mate, Shikamaru. Durning that night, Shikamaru had lost the young when Choji went for him first. Even now, two years later, Shikamaru had yet to overcome it and Kiba and he had not been the same since.

"We should kill him." Shikamaru answered from the trees, the shadows hiding most of him, just as the human's clothing hid the scars around his belly. The only sign that showed that the submissive had carried a young for five months.

"We don't know if he's theirs." Neji said, feeling the wolf's pulse. Moving his hand to rest on the shifter's stomach, he frowned. "It's hard." Why, even in this state, was the wolf protecting his belly?

"The drug." Kiba said, not even looking at Shikamaru. The guilt he felt at his weakness two years ago making it impossible to embrace his mate. Neji knew that neither would move toward the other, blaming themselves and on rare occasions each other. They loved one another, but their own pain kept them as stiff as strangers. "They lose their fur or it turns rough, like a human's shield."

"His fur shows no signs of falling off and it's soft to the touch." Neji answered. "We watched him for four days, three of which he noticed us."

"If we watch him tonight, and tomorrow, we'll know for sure if he's theirs." Shino said.

"Why take the chance and give them another monster?" Shikamaru demanded with a glare.

"Why take a chance and kill one that could aid our side?" Neji countered. "We'll watch him for now. If he is one of us, then he'll aid us greatly. Set up camp here."

"Tie him up, I won't risk our lives again." Kiba stated, moving off to do as told.

Sasuke layed beside Haku, the young shifter fast asleep as he cuddled into his side. Even then his mind didn't really register this. Every thought was on Naruto. Wondering if his mate was okay, if he was alive. If he was already coming back to them. The longing he felt to touch his mate, to embrace him again was painful. His heart ached to see his mate, to take him home and build a life with him, to have young with him. He'd love to have children that looked like a mix of both of them, perferably all males. He wanted no daughters. Why that was, he didn't know. He just couldn't see him fathering a daughter. Sons he could see, but not a daughter.

Sitting up as he gently rearranged Haku, Sasuke ran a tired hand through his hair. Would he ever find his mate again? Would his mate ever love him? Would they ever get back to their side of the water? Looking toward the distance, Sasuke allowed his tears to build and fall. In his mind he was seeing his village before everything changed. Before families were torn to pieces. He saw the Uchihas, Sabakus, and Namikazes side by side. He saw himself running around with Naruto as Naruto forced Gaara to come play with them. He saw himself getting jealous over Gaara and demanding him to play by himself and disappear. With a sad sigh, Sasuke shook his head.

Who knew that two weeks later, Naruto would be gone instead. Who knew that six months after that, Gaara would follow in his footsteps or that all of the clans would be forced to bury or leave behind clan members when yet a third attack happened. Clearing his throat, Sasuke looked down at Haku. The young shifter had seen more then anyone should have seen. He had been through so much and yet Haku was still a pup. A child looking for his brother. It wasn't fair to any of their kind. To lose their loved ones for the humans to have a war. It wasn't fair that they were being treated like animals and changed to fight. Why couldn't the human's fight their own battles and leave them alone!

Wiping angrily at his eyes, Sasuke stood up and began to pace, his thoughts making it impossible for him to try and relax. His emotions pushing him into a deeper rage. Was this what Naruto was feeling? The unjustice of it all, the hate and disgust swimming through his blood for the loved ones he lost, the friends that disappeared, and the threat of their race. Naruto had a lifetime to build this. Sasuke had the same amount of time, but he had been somewhat sheilded, Naruto had been thrown into the middle of it all.

"I'm with you, Naruto." he said strongely. "Whatever path you take, I'm with you."

"Sasuke?" Haku called out, sitting up and rubbing at his eyes.

"Are you ready?" Sasuke asked the shifter, moving to stand over the other, his stance and mind set different from the day before. He had more of a purpose now. He wasn't just looking for his mate to take him home, he was going to fight for his kind and save them from the human scum. To save his future heirs from their greedy hands.

"Uh-huh." Haku yawned standing up.

"Good," Sasuke nodded, seeing Haku's eyes widen slighlty. "I'll protect you to the best of my abilities, Haku. I won't let anyone hurt you."

"Are we going to find Naruto still?" Haku asked, looking slightly scared by Sasuke's new tone and stance.

"We're going to do more then that, we're going to fight beside him." Sasuke said. He loved Naruto, had loved him forever. Wanted to protect his mate, and to do that, he needed to be rid of the threat over their heads.

"I'm scared." Haku admitted, taking Sasuke's hand, looking younger and smaller then his age of twelve.

"Me too, but fear doesn't rule a shifter." Sasuke said, a smirk on his face. "Fear runs from us and hides in our enemies."


End file.
